A Death Wish!
by The Starscream
Summary: Starscream is tired of his life. He goes to a certain mech so that they can end it. What could possible go wrong with this simple plan of annoy, wait, and die?
1. Chapter 1

Okay there is something you need to know before you read this because if you don't then most likely you won't understand what I'm talking about. This is a MATURE fanfiction so yes there is a 'scene' and yes, it is slash. But hey, I was thinking right. Transformers are aliens so their mating habits would most likely be different right? So yes they have the common port or valve and the cord or spike, however in my fanfiction they have all four. They have a valve where the cord enters. But inside the valve there is three ports where three spikes ( from the cord) connect to.

Two ports and two spikes are designed to create pleasure, but the third of each are used only when a sparkling is to be created. So in a random interfacing session the partners would only use two of the tree sets of ports and spikes. If they wanted a sparkling then they use all three and a spark merge. Understand? Oh the three spikes are housed in the cord and only emerge when inside the valve as to protect them due to them being very delicate. The third passes data and files and codes and programming and anything else that may be needed to make a sparkling. The other two just stimulate pleasure. I just thought this would make it a bit more interesting and different. I was originally going to put there interface panel under their chest but i had no idea how to explain that so I left that idea and just stuck to the norm of it being at their crotches.

Lubricant does leak from both valve and cord just to make things easier, but it really doesn't do anything else.

* * *

Starscream glared at Megatron. Megatron glared back, lips curled in a snarl. His cannon whined as it powered up. He focused it's aim on the ground as it cast a red glow across the metal's surface. His shoulders were tense and his body shook with barely controlled rage.

They both stood on opposite sides of Megatron's quarters. Megatron's berth was behind him and his desk was between them, well, it was supposed to be. It now lay on it's side at the wall to Starscream's left. Data pads were strewn across the floor.

Starscream knew this would happen, but he did it anyway. He just couldn't help himself. He had to piss off Megatron. He frowned inwardly. It was hard not to use human curses, they could be amusing at times when mechs didn't understand them.

The Seeker stood, arms crossed over his chassies, one leg in front of the other and slightly spread in an ' I am great' posture. A smirk upon his faceplate and an optic ridge raised in mocking. He knew this would only succeed in infuriating Megatron further but he didn't care any more. He was sick of his life. Sick of being beaten. Sick of being undermined again and again. Sick of being blamed in the wrong for Megatron's failures. He was sick of it to the point were he failed to see reason in continuing to exist.

That was his purpose at present. To end his life using Megatron. He didn't care about the satisfaction he would give the white Warlord for allowing him to take his life. He stopped caring a long time ago. He felt empty.

Thundercracker and Skywarp didn't care either. They begged him to do something stupid just to get offlined so that is what he did. He shot Megatron in the back with a low powered null ray blast. It did it's job and now the Air Commander waited for Megatron to do his.

Time ticked by at slow rate, teasing him. His patience was wearing thin but he didn't bother to do anything. Megatron was still giving him a death glare, still in that same spot he had been in since Starscream fired on him. _Why won't he hurry up? _

Then, he moved. He took a stiff step forward, followed slowly by another. Then stopped again and Starscream nearly yelled at him to hurry up with it.

" Starscream," His voice was low and dangerous " That was very unwise of you."

" Oh! And why is that _Mighty Leader_?" He sneered back.

Megatron growled, optics flashing in rage. He charged forward and Starscream braced himself for the cannon. He watched as Megatron's ped landed on a data pad and he watched as his leader. . slipped.

Megatron fell forward with a grunt and landed flush against Starscream. Starscream fell backwards with Megatron's weight and landed on his back, the air he had taken in rushed from his vents with a hiss. Megatron landed on top of him. Starscream was left dazed after Megatron's helm smashed into his and forced it to hit the ground hard. The combined impacts nearly knocked him unconscious. Megatron recovered faster and supported his weight on his arms. He looked down at Starscream, his cannon still whined and it's heat washed over Starscream's frame from the right side.

When his processor cleared enough he met Megatron's gaze with a glare. He took in Megatron's position and couldn't help but feel . . . .feel . . .something. And Megatron's expression. It almost looked like . . .

A dull pain radiated through his face from his lips. He realized with a jolt that Megatron had claimed his lips in a demanding _kiss_. The warlord was now propped on his elbows, servos held Starscream's helm tightly to unsure he could not pull away. Not that he did. After a moments pause he returned the kiss viscously, all previous plans forgotten.

Megatron's glossia mapped out his mouth with speed until Starscream forced his own glossia in the way of the intruder and they began to entwine and battle for dominance. Starscream's servos rested on Megatron's back as he pulled the Warlord closer to deepen the kiss. Their lower bodies remained still while their upper shifted constantly as they both tried to gain the upper hand.

Megatron let go of Starscream's helm to feel down his frame. He rubbed Starscream's sides, stroking sensor nodes and twisting wires that were in reach playfully. Starscream, in reply, stroked Megatron's back roughly. When Megatron hit a bundle of sensors near the base to his wing, Starscream arched up into Megatron and moaned into his mouth.

Nothing mattered any more. Heat spread through his frame as arousal claimed him. He was lost in the moment. His thoughts were solely focused on pleasing the other.

Starscream felt Megatron rise slightly as he brought his legs up and under him so that he was kneeling over Starscream. A servo slid under his aft and lifted him up. Starscream took it as a sign to wrap his legs around Megatron's hips. They never once broke the kiss as Megatron straightened, Starscream sitting in his lap on while he sat on the floor. They stayed that way for a few more moments, kissing and stroking each other. Megatron used one servo to play with Starscream's wings resulting in lustful, muffled moans escaping the jet. His other servo supported Starscream against him. Starscream's servos both held Megatron's helm.

The heat radiated off the pair as they continued to battle for dominance until at last Megatron pulled away to put his mouth on Starscream's neck. He began to lick and nip. Starscream threw his helm back to allow better access, moans emitting from him in the plenty. Each one seemed to egg Megatron on. A servo snaked down to stroke Starscream's crotch plate.

" Open for me." Megatron's voice was soft and soothing as he pressed his servo against Starscream's panel, his breath warm against the Seeker's neck.

Starscream growled before opening his crotch plate with a soft click. He groaned when a digit rubbed against his valve cover, another clumsily stroked the cover to his cord. He released his cord into an awaiting servo that grasped it gently. Waves of pleasure assaulted him as the same servo began to stroke it's length, sometimes giving it a teasing squeeze.

Megatron moved his helm back so that he could look at Starscream in the optic. His were glazed with arousal and Starscream couldn't suppress a shiver as he met them with a lust filled stare.

" You will have to be punished for your actions Starscream," Megatron leaned forward to teasingly rub his lips over Starscream's " Now is as good a time as any." He pressed forward and claimed the Seeker's mouth again, this time he met no resistance as Starscream let him take control.

Megatron wobbled as he made it to his peds, Starscream in his arms with legs wrapped around his hips and mouths locked. He walked over to his berth and lay Starscream down on his back. He broke the kiss to lick down Starscream's chest plates, down his cockpit and down his abdominal plates. Starscream lay back with his helm pressing into the berth as he made his pleasure known with moans and blissful cries of ecstasy. He looked up when Megatron stopped to see said mech with his open mouth hovering over the tip of his cord. A servo grasped it's base lightly while the other was placed on his hip for support. Starscream hissed in impatience.

Megatron smirked at his Air Commander's lack of control and Starscream silently cursed himself. Megatron grabbed Starscream's cord with his mouth and swallowed it to the hilt. Starscream squirmed and wriggled from the unstoppable pleasure as Megatron used his warm glossia to massage the nodes that covered his member. He could feel Megatron smile against him and bucked his hips. He nearly growled in frustration when Megatron kept his hips down but what escaped his vocaliser were more moans and incoherent words.

Starscream yelped when Megatron nipped the tip of his cord hard enough to hurt, but light enough not to cause damage. Starscream didn't trust his vocaliser so he gave Megatron a glare as he sat up. Megatron frowned at him.

" I said you were to be punished! Now lie back down!" Megatron circled the cover to his valve. " And open up." Megatron's helm went back down to lick his length. Starscream remained propped up on his elbows.

Starscream felt panic sweep through him as he felt the pressure on his cover. He didn't want to open it. He never had before. He was a virgin and now that he was free from the trance of blissful arousal, he was aware that he wanted to stay that way. The thought of someone impaling him just didn't appeal to him in the slightest. In fact, the whole interfacing thing never appealed to him. He was happy enough with flying. He let the rumours circulate that he was a apparently a good lay, but he would never prove it if asked and many did. To say that he was scared, he denied it, but he knew that if he was forced he would make his fear known. He didn't open his valve cover and prayed that Megatron would forget about it, but Primus wasn't on his side.

" Starscream, open it!" Megatron growled as he gave a violent pull on Starscream's cord " save yourself the humiliation and don't make me do it for you!"

Megatron continued to glare at his second. Starscream glared back. He was not going to yield, but how was he supposed to get out with Megatron holding a certain body part of his that, even though he didn't use it, he didn't want to part with? Something of his feelings must of slipped through because Megatron sighed through his vents.

" I'll go easy if that is what you are afraid of! And I thought Seekers liked it rough!" Megatron narrowed his optics with a smirk on his faceplate.

Starscream knew it was a trap but he continued anyway.

" I'm not afraid of anything!" He screeched.

Megatron raised an optic ridge " Oh really? Then why won't you open for me? Hum?"

Starscream hissed in effort to hide his growing fear " Because it's _you_! I don't even know why . . . .Ahh!"

Megatron rolled his optics and pulled hard on Starscream's cord forcing the Seeker into a fit of shaking. When the Seeker landed on his back , Megatron began to pump Starscream's cord hard. Starscream became a squirming mass of moaning, tricoloured metal. Somewhere in his processor he cursed himself for not being able to control himself but the assaulting pleasure drowned out his worry, until he heard the click.

He shot up again to find Megatron smirking. He continued to stroke Starscream's cord but he was a lot softer now that he had what he wanted.

" Good Seeker!" He purred and used his free servo to run a digit around the rim of Starscream's wet valve.

Starscream moaned at the sensation and slowly allowed himself to lie down again. The digit continued to run around the rim for a while, making the valve pour lubricant that slithered down the inside of Starscream's thighs. Starscream could imagine Megatron smiling in victory but he couldn't care. He was in bliss. He had never felt anything like it. The fear was still there but he ignored it, which at present, was an easy thing to do.

Starscream gasped when he felt a digit slide into him. It was sore, he knew it was sore, but the amount of pleasure it brought him was astounding. Somewhere he could Megatron laugh softly and it wasn't in mocking either.

" Oh Starscream! You are so tight!"

Starscream could only reply with incoherent muttering and he heard Megatron chuckle again. Megatron added another digit and Starscream arched up and cried out. That did hurt. The pain pulsed through his lower abdominal region and he tried to twist away from the intruding digits. Megatron growled and grabbed his hip to hold him still.

" Relax. You'll only make it worse! You are too slagging tight!"

Starscream whimpered quietly in an effort to keep still but the sensation between his legs was alien and he wasn't sure if he liked it. He came here to die, not lose his virginity! And at that thought he lashed out with his peds and struck Megatron on the chassies sent him flying. The digits were ripped from his valve and caused a wave of pain that forced the Seeker into a ball. He whimpered loudly and offlined his optics as the pain flared.

" You little fool!' Megatron approached him again and grabbed his legs to drag him over to the edge of the berth. " You could have caused damage to yourself! Open your legs and show me or I will make you walk down the corridor like that to go to Hook and tell him that you were self servicing!"

Starscream thought for a minute and took the less humiliating route, or what he hoped was the less humiliating . . .He opened his legs and watched as Megatron crouched on the floor, his helm between the Seeker's thighs. He felt the servos at the edge of his valve and could swear that he felt Megatron's breath there as well. He heard Megatron sigh through his vents.

" No damage," Megatron looked up " We shall continue where we left off, you can't stop now!"

Before Starscream could complain, the Warlord penetrated the valve again, only this time he did it gently. He soothed the walls of Starscream's valve with the single digit within. Starscream was puzzled as to why the otherwise rough mech was being so gentle. He didn't know that Starscream was a virgin did he? If so, the Seeker doubted that Megatron would go easy anyway. Maybe he was playing another one of his mind games?

A second digit slipped in and Starscream tensed, resulting in him getting a small smack on the hip.

" Don't do that! You will only make it hurt," Megatron purred " You are getting looser though . . ."

Starscream relaxed slowly as he allowed the feeling of the two digits inside of him to calm him to a point. He still wasn't to impressed by this, but he forced himself to relax.

He felt a third digit press against the rim of his valve but it didn't go any further. He looked down at Megatron to find the Warlord looking back at him. _Was he asking for permission?_ Starscream only sat there and stared until Megatron grunted and slowly Starscream nodded. Why he nodded he didn't know but he blamed it on shock, shock from Megatron _asking_ if he could go ahead. Megatron never asked for anything. He took what he wanted and did what he wanted to do. No one could get in his way.

The third digit slowly entered him and he moaned. To his surprise it didn't hurt as much as when the second digit did. He arched up when Megatron hit a bundle of sensors within him. His optics flashed on and off as he whimpered and moaned. The pressure was a little uncomfortable but he quickly overcame it. Then Megatron started to pump his digits in and out and Starscream lost any self control he had left. He bucked and squirmed, moans escaping him at a high frequency. He could feel an energy build up, his overload was swift approaching.

" See? You should trust me more often!" Megatron purred as he stood up and removed his digits. Starscream gave a soft whine at the loss and Megatron chuckled

" Trust you? And why would I do that?" Starscream hissed with a nervous smile on his faceplate.

" Because you should. . ." Megatron smiled back.

Starscream nearly jumped out of his armour. He had never seen Megatron smile like that before and it aroused suspicions. He narrowed his optics when he realised why Megatron was standing.

" Hold on! What are you doing?"

Megatron rolled his optics and Starscream heard a several clicks and knew that Megatron had removed his crotch plate. He sat up in fright and wished he hadn't.

Starscream had heard rumours about how big Megatron was, but only now did he realise that he really was big. He stared in awe before he remembered where _that_ was going. He looked to Megatron in alarm and nearly sobbed.

" You can't be serious!" Starscream bared his dentals " That," he spat, pointing at Megatron's cord. " Is not going anywhere near my valve!"

" Come now Starscream! You need release! I can feel your overload." Megatron tilted his helm in hurt, whether it was real hurt or not, Starscream could only guess " This is the only way I shall continue."

" Do I not get a say in the matter? It will be me feeling it! Not you!" Suddenly Starscream felt angry, he suddenly realised why he was here on his back and exposed. " I am not a pleasure bot! I won't sit down and allow you to use me to for fill your desire and pleasure. I won't . . ."

" Starscream! Please, calm down. That is not what is going on here!" Megatron frowned and really did look hurt this time. " I am not using you! Wasn't it I who just pleasured you a moment ago?"

Starscream remained silent. If Megatron had wanted him for his own pleasure he would have taken it by now. Was Megatron really being serious? Was he hurt by his words?

" Let me finish this?"

Starscream shivered, Megatron was asking for permission _again_? Did he miss something?

" Why?"

Megatron gave him a look " Why what?"

" Why are you asking?"

Megatron suddenly looked pissed, really, really pissed. " Fine! If that's how you want it!"

Starscream cried out as Megatron tried to force his cord into his valve. He lifted his hips up and felt Megatron's cord slid under his back. It was hot and smooth and he suddenly felt like he _needed_ it. He controlled the desire and tried to twist free, but he forgot about his wings. His left wing bent under the pressure and he cried out in pain just as Megatron grabbed his hip and yanked him back. Starscream reacted on instinct. He lifted his peds and planted both on Megatron's stomach. He didn't gain enough momentum to kick Megatron away but he did succeed in pushing Megatron out of range of his valve. Pain blocked his vision for a second or two and he couldn't hold back the small sob that escaped his vocal processor.

His vents hissed as he gasped. Megatron had a firm grip on his thighs but he didn't try to push forward or swat Starscream's legs away. He just stood there with the Seeker's peds on his abdominal plating. He was bent forward slightly with his helm facing up at Starscream's.

" Make up your mind! What way do you want it? You aren't leaving here until after I have been sheathed in you!" The Warlord growled.

Starscream realised that he was shaking and muttered curses. His overload was still there. It hung over him, begging him. He held in a sob of pure dismay. He really wished that his plan had gone accordingly.

Megatron's face relaxed a bit and he began to trace soothing circles on Starscream's thighs.

" Shh! I won't hurt you! You have my word." His voice was soft and his gaze light. Somewhere in the back of his processor, a voice yelled at the Seeker that Megatron was telling the truth, but past experiences told him other wise. " Come on Starscream! You need the overload!" It almost sounded . . .desperate.

Starscream hesitated for a moment that felt like a lifetime, then slowly, he relaxed his legs and let them slid off Megatron's front. Megatron gave him a soft smile before he moved forward. He stretched up to stroke Starscream's damaged wing. Starscream hissed at the pain but, it was a good pain, and that surprised him. Megatron braced a servo on Starscream's chassies before he began to bend the wing back into it's original shape.

That finished he brought his servos down Starscream's frame, rubbing sensors and soothing Starscream's unease, to rest them on his hips. He lined himself up, the tip of his cord lightly touching the rim of Starscream's valve. Starscream gritted his dentals and offlined his optics, awaiting the intrusion. None came.

" Online your optics. Relax or it will hurt."

Starscream obeyed and onlined his optics. He focused them on the ceiling above him. It was slanted. Megatron waited till he had relaxed enough and pushed in to the wet heat of his valve. He arched up and cried out, in pain or pleasure, he wasn't sure. Megatron got in halfway before he slowly pulled out again. His cord scarped against every node and wire within Starscream's valve causing the jet to moan and whimper. Megatron grunted as he pushed in again, this time to the hilt.

Starscream howled in pain. His processor became foggy and his optics unfocused. He felt like he was splitting in two.

" Stop! . . . .It . . . . . .It hurts!" He gasped.

Megatron ceased moving and whispered encouragement in a soothing manner. He circled his thumbs on Starscream's hips as the jet bucked and whimpered. Starscream's pleas quietened when his valve adjusted to Megatron's girth. He could feel his internal ports sparking, requesting a link up. He panted loudly. Vents working to cool him down.

Megatron pulled out again and sent Starscream back into a squirming mass. The pain became dull and waves of pleasure replaced it. With each thrust he'd cried out in ecstasy. The pace was slow and steady and Starscream found himself enjoying the feel of someone inside him. Before he could stop himself, he cried out,

" Please! Faster!"

and Megatron only granted his wish. He picked up the pace at a steady rate. He occasionally threw his helm back with a groan or grunt as he pushed forward with his hips. The sight would've been erotic if there were witnesses. Starscream sprawled out on a berth with Megatron thrusting between his legs. Both lost in blissful waves of pleasure as their overloads crept closer.

Megatron thrust hard and buried himself deep within Starscream. He stopped and looked up at Starscream who looked back. Then he pushed Starscream back and clambered onto the berth and lay on top of him, all the while remaining sheathed in the Seeker's valve. Starscream allowed Megatron to take full control as he felt two of Megatron's spikes slide through his valve. They poked around till they found Starscream's internal ports and instantly connected.

Starscream's being was tossed into a world of overwhelming pleasure as soon as the connection was made. Nothing else existed but the pleasure, the connection and . . . .Megatron. He could feel him. Feel his spark, feel his presence. He wasn't afraid. The presence was comforting as wave upon wave of energy was sent through the connection.

Before he knew it, his overload consumed him. He howled in pure bliss as the pleasure coursed through his systems. His body reached a very high temperature as he reached his climax, he was vaguely aware of Megatron's roar as he overloaded within his valve. He could feel the foreign lubricant gush into him.

In post overload bliss he felt satisfied, maybe even happy and . . . _. free._ That was his last thought as he drifted into recharge.

* * * * *

Starscream woke up slowly. First, he registered the pain in his lower abdominal region. The second thing he done was wonder _why_ he was in such discomfort. He onlined his optics to see a slanted ceiling rather then a flat one. He was in someone else's quarters! But he didn't feel panicked. On the contrary, he felt more relaxed then he ever remembered being. He tried to sit only to find that he was being held securely to the berth by a white arm with an all too familiar fushion cannon mounted on it.

Now he was panicked. What did he do wrong? Then he realised that the weapon was cold an inactive. He turned his helm to the right to see Megatron's faceplate right beside his. Megatron was still in recharge, his optics dull. What? What was he doing here, in his leader's arms and no doubt on his berth, with a _recharging_ Megatron?

Memories from the previous day came flooding back, and he smiled. Now that he had a clear processor, he ran through things bit by bit and came to a conclusion. That Megatron _cared_ for him! Why else would he have been so gentle? So caring? And he had seemed desperate too, but that may have only been strong arousal,or could it?

The frame next to him shifted and Megatron's blood red optics came to life. His groggy expression didn't disappear when he saw Starscream, it became lazy, content.

" Shouldn't you be worried about me trying to kill you or something?" Starscream asked, slightly annoyed when a servo came up to stroke his faceplate, he didn't pull away.

" Should I be?" Even his voice sounded lazy.

Starscream smiled " Maybe."

Megatron chuckled lightly. His other servo stroked Starscream's crotch plate. " Mine!" He whispered.

" I do believe that it's _mine_ Mighty Leader!" Megatron growled playfully " But I'll share!"

Megatron sat up " Only with me, as I am the one who claimed you!" Starscream frowned " You _were_ a virgin."

Starscream gaped. " How . . . .?"

" Shh my little Seeker. You were far too tight and squirmish not to be. You were extremely sensitive too, every mech is on their first. Not that they get less pleasurable each time."

Starscream snarled " What do you mean 'only with you'? And 'squirmish' isn't a word!"

Megatron leaned forward so that their faceplates were mere inches apart.

" I want to bond with you."

Starscream's optics widened. He searched Megatron's faceplate for some sign that this was a joke.

" I mean it."

Megatron pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Starscream instantly forgot everything and his servos shot forward to grab Megatron's helm. Megatron caught them in his own and pulled back, laughing softly.

" Not now. Now we have an army to organise." Megatron sat up fully and slid of the berth.

Starscream followed with a pout decorating his facelplate. Each step was uncomfortable but he continued anyway, trying not to show it. Megatron raised an optic ridge at him and for the first time Starscream realised that he was clean. Their was no lubricant stains on his thighs or anywhere else on his body. He glanced back at the berth to find it spotless also. Megatron caught him looking down at himself and at the berth.

" You went straight into recharge after you overloaded. I cleaned us both up, and the berth." Then he placed a servo on Starscream's shoulder and his expression became concerned. " You are in pain."

Starscream felt something snap " Of course I am! Like you said, I _was_ a virgin before you stabbed me with your . . . . with your . . . . . I can't even call it a cord. More like your third arm!"

Megatron laughed at his second's outburst and Starscream gave him a smack.

" It isn't funny!"

Megatron didn't even seem to notice the smack, if he did then he ignored it. " Oh Starscream, don't be such a drama queen! However I shall take it as a compliment."

" I AM NOT A FEMME!"

Megatron threw his head back and really laughed while Starscream huffed.

" I never said you were! Come. I might be able to get you something from Hook."

Starscream's optics widened.

" Pit no!"

Megatron gave him a confused look.

" I am not going to Hook because then he will tell everyone that I got fragged by you and then . . . .and then . . ." Megatron enclosed Starscream in a hug and kissed him deep on the lips.

" I will ask Hook while you go else where."

Starscream narrowed his optics. Starscream wasn't Megatron's first. He knew that, but knowing still didn't ease anything, and judging by that last comment it appeared that Megatron often had a berth mate. " How many?" He hissed

Megatron shrugged " I don't know, but each time I would always imagine . . .. .. " He grunted " Lets go. we are wasting time standing around!"

Starscream gave a grunt of his own " You would always imagine . . .?"

Megatron gave him a strange look and muttered something.

" What?"

Megatron sighed " You. I would always imagine that they were you." Megatron made another strange face and turned to walk out of the room.

" How long?"

The white Warlord stopped " Since the first time I saw you."

" What stopped you? Why so long?"

Megatron half turned to look over his shoulder. " Because I feared that you'd reject me." Then he walked out of the room leaving a stunned, tricoloured Seeker in his wake.

* * *

Okay there you go. Should I continue this or leave it as it is? Your choice. I have part of a plot if people whish for this to continue. Please review. All kinds of criticism welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

There you go! I decided to continue it! Sorry that it is taking so long for me to update. I damaged my shoulder, back and neck. I will be fine thought thanks for asking . . . . .what you didn't care? Why you! Get out of my sight and don't bother continuing to read this!!

JOKE! JOKE!

Okay so you want me to make Megatron rougher. Right I ain't because it is part of the plot and you will actually understand why when you read this. If you read this . . . .please read it . . . . please?

I am going to reply to reviews so yeah . . . . . this may take a while!

Oh and BTW if this is the first story you have read by me well then you don't know that I like to pick on people! Don't take anything I say seriously. I am a prankster from birth and I tend to live up to my great reputation!

**a1andb2**: Thank you! That's all you get for a short review! * Sticks out tongue*

**Tubular-turtle**: Yes he did and that was the point! Clever you! And I continued, see?

**Actionmoviefan2**: What did you write again? Oh yeah . . . . * coughs* . . . . . . . . . . Is that all? No ' you are great's? Fine then! This was not continued for you!

**bunnystar12**: Thank you! You like humour . . . . . . . well . . . maybe I could put more in . . . . . .Nah! Couldn't be bothered. *smiles innocently!*

**Illusion224: **Well thank you! And more you shall see . . . . . . . . . and read I hope!

**Fire-red-bird: **And than . . . . . . wait! I know you! Oooh! Loyal reader!! I like you so i will be kind . . . . .what did you write? . . . . . . . oh yeah here it is . . . . .Ahem! I don't understand how it is hot? I mean . . . .. it is a story . . . .I understand if you said cool or funny but hot? Ain't that something you have to feel? ? ? ? **  
**

**grimmlock47:** A another loyal reader! Yay! Wait I'm not hallucinating am I? Wait . . . . .aren't you . . . . . the one . . . . . who is stalking ? . . . .Anyway! Moving on! Okay I have to admit that that line was funny! I don't know where it came from though!

**HighxOnxCrack: **Another? OMG! yay! Loyal reader!! So I presume you like this story better then my other, no matter * mutters 'I have to change that!'* Global warming hot? I laughed when I read that! And I like the way you defended yourself and didn't allow me to attack you about liking my writing because of the interfacing! (I despise you for that!) Very clever of you**, **but you did deny me fun . . . . . . .how could you . . . . . Oh and I must be doing something right with the slash scenes . . . .right?**  
**

**nybuh: **Good on you for reading on! Ihave to admit I hate starting stories! I am a terrible speller! I have that thing where you find it hard to form no wait . . .dislestic or something like that! So I do try to get the spellings right but I could spell 'you' like yuo' and it will look completely right to me. ( It doesn't but that is just an example!)

**glompmeXD: **I know you as well! Yay! I have followers! Do you still have that chocolate? . . . . .That was you wasn't it?

**Joyeu: **Puppy eyes don't work on me! . . . . . . . . . . Aww here you go!**  
**

**hiei1317:** Well I think you like it . . . . . *smiles***  
**

**Dragolover1:** Let me guess, you like dogs . . . . . . . I like being captain state the obvious! Leave me alone! Thank you by the way!

**Wol Lo: **Next chapter coming right up!

Phew! . . . . does anybody actually bother to read those? . . . . .didn't think so!

* * *

Starscream sat at his monitor in the control room. He was currently scanning the surrounding area for . . . . well anything really. Be it a human ship or Autobots messing about. He vented for the hundredth time. He tried to shift in an unnoticeable way in his chair but occasionally he would get a strange or questioning stare. He ignored them or shot back a glare of his own.

What was really annoying him was the looks he was receiving from Soundwave. He could swear that he could see a flash of amusement each time their gazes met. _Curse Soundwave and his abilities!_ He yelled to mentally, not caring if Soundwave heard. He vented again, just for good measure.

His aft _hurt_! His port ached and he felt like he was blocked or something and it really was bugging him!

Damn Megatron! Him and his piece! Starscream had an urge to kill him but knew he couldn't so he was planning the next best thing. He wanted to castrate him. Literally! It has to be against the law to have a cord _that _big! It had to be! He planned on making it one if there wasn't. He vented again.

" Primus Screamer! What is wrong with you?"

Starscream turned his helm to see Skywarp giving him a questioning glare.

" Nothing! Get back to work! And stop calling me 'Screamer'!" He spat. Skywarp frowned and turned back to his monitor. Thundercracker who was on the opposite side of Skywarp gave Starscream a look before turning his gaze to a data pad in his servo.

Starscream felt his lips curl in a growl. _What is with those two?_ He didn't get to ponder as the doors to the control room opened with a soft hiss and Megatron stepped through. Starscream noticed, with a twinge of annoyance, that Megatron seemed pain free. Megatron gave him a look before continuing over to Soundwave to discuss something with him. Their gazes met for that brief second and Starscream could swear that Megatron could see right through him.

Starscream shivered. Megatron's words echoed around his processor, teasing and mocking. Did he really want to bond with Megatron? He wasn't even sure if he harboured feelings for the mech. They had spent nearly all their time in each other's presence fighting and sharing nothing but punches. Until last night. Starscream didn't really like the idea and he was slightly panicked. He couldn't say no, but he wasn't going to say yes and probably never will. If there was one thing Seekers hated it was being tied down, and to be bonded is practically the same in a sense or it is to a Seeker at least.

He was uneasy. Very uneasy. He had submitted to Megatron and that may have sealed his fate. Megatron now knew that the Seeker would submit if given no other option. That would surely be used against him. That was how Megatron worked. Then there was the matter of Megatron constantly beating him. The gun-former had said that he fancied him from that time on Cybertron. That was so long ago. What? roughly 5 million years? 9 if one counted the years in stasis. Megatron claimed that he feared rejection. What? That made no sense! This is Megatron! The Mighty Slagmaker! Stasrcream caught himself there. Megatron was just playing mind games! That was the only logical explanation!.

* * * * *

Megatron sat in his throne, chin resting on his fist as he observed the goings on around him with little interest. He was quite satisfied, and so was his cord! Just thinking back and replying last night's events caused current to flow through his interfacing equipment. He managed to keep his calm demure even so. Soundwave was giving him looks. Well that's the only thing that made sense as the tape-deck repeatedly looked up from his work. He knew.

That didn't bother the Warlord. If anything, it made him proud. Someone knows that he has made claim to the stunning Seeker and that he is not to be touched. If only he could let the rest of the troops know. He smirked._ They will in time_, he thought. To do so now may mean pushing the unstable Seeker away. He will make it clear in the future that any servo that was not his was not allowed to touch the Air Commander or face deactivation.

His optics drifted over to said Air Commander. Megatron smirked when Starscream tried to shift. He was uncomfortable it seemed. In the end Starscream didn't 'allow' Megatron to go and get the lubricant from Hook, not that Megatron had any intention of getting it, for this specific reason. He grinned when Starscream frowned and wriggled his little aft around in the seat.

He wouldn't say that he was in love with Starscream. He just really liked his body. His personality was interesting, and annoying but that will be sorted, and also the fact that Starscream had the bolts to challenge him made him worthy enough in Megatron's optics.

Starscream seemed to be the type of mech that took to gentle interfacing. That was a problem that needed addressing! A plan formed in his processor. He had gotten Starscream to submit eventually, but not fast enough. The jet's behaver had infuriated him last night and how he managed to keep his head dazzled him. But it had been worth it, the wait. He was truly amazed when he realized that his little Seeker was untouched. Yes,_ his_ Seeker! _Well, he will be by this time tomorrow_ he thought with a smirk.

The only problem was if Starscream felt used. No doubt the paranoid Seeker was not going to bond easily and so quickly. He had a plan for that too. And it involved some old friends of Starscream's. And If all went to plan, the Seeker will be tied to him forever.

As the shift drew to a close Megatron got to his peds and stretched out, pushing out his chest . . . . and his lower abdominal region. His efforts went unnoticed by a certain jet that sat mere metres away. _Surely he could see through the corner of his vision?_ Megatron growled causing Starscream's helm to snap around in fright.

" What?" He snapped. _So his attitude still hasn't taken a back seat? _

" Follow me!"

He didn't give Starscream a chance to reply as he turned and exited the control room. He could hear the Seeker follow, his pedfalls were light, and Megatron smirked. This was going to be interesting.

He headed straight for his quarters and when he reached the door he looked back to Starscream to find him dragging his heels and a look of uncertainty decorating his dark faceplate. Megatron felt a twinge of annoyance even though he had expected it.

" What is wrong with you?" He snarled.

Starscream frowned and met his leader's glare. " Why are we here?"

Megatron opened his doors and walked in, leaving Starscream unanswered. The jet let air hiss through his vents as he followed slowly. Megatron ignored it and motioned for Starscream to sit at his newly righted desk. The Seeker decided to sit on it, an open display of defying Megatron's dominance. That too was ignored. Megatron got some high grade and two containers and sat in his chair after filling a container for Starscream and handing it to him.

The jet took it and eyed it suspiciously. Megatron growled as frustration seeped through him.

" It's not poisoned! Drink it!"

Starscream shot him a glare. " Are you trying to get me over energized?"

Megatron snorted. " You are too paranoid!"

Starscream stood up and slammed his fists onto the table. " And I have every right to be!" He spat with so much venom Megatron nearly flinched. Instead he glared at his second.

"Starscream sit down and calm yourself!"

Starscream's optics flared with naked anger. " Why? How do I even know that what you told me earlier is the truth? How do I know that you aren't toying with me? Because that is all you do Megatron! That is all you do!" Starscream threw his helm back with a snort. " How do I know that you won't kill me the moment I bare my spark to you?"

Megatron rose slowly. His mind was clouded by the rage that was consuming him. How dare he! How dare Starscream humiliate him like this! After admitting his feelings for him! On instinct he raised his arm and brought it down across Starscream's helm. The Seeker fell back and landed on his aft clutching his faceplate. Utter shock and pain played on his faceplate but Megatron didn't care as he advanced.

* * * * *

Megatron walked around the desk and Starscream reacted by trying to crawl backwards. His back struck the wall and he let out a squeak. His optics, laced with fear, scanned Megatron's that were cold and angry. Starscream tried to snarl but his vocaliser caught and only a strangled noise escaped him. He knew something like this would happen! He knew it! So Megatron really didn't care!

Megatron glared down at him. Anger was the dominant emotion that radiated off him.

" You little glitch! Do you really think I would lower myself so low just to kill you? Well do you? If I had no interest in you then why would I even bother to take you to my berth?"

Starscream decided that the best option was to remain silent. Megatron stood a few inches away towering over him. He didn't know what answer might set him off or diffuse the Warlord. It was better to remain quiet.

Megatron narrowed his optics and growled. " Answer me!"

Starscream opened his mouth but no words came out and he closed it again. Megatron's glare only intensified. Starscream shrieked as Megatron bent down and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up and clear of the floor.

" No! . . . . .Stop! . .Put . . . . .me. . . . .down!" Starscream tried to wriggle in Megatron's grip but his body acted as dead weight and held him steady. So now his own body was betraying him!

Megatron brought Starscream to his face. " You are an ungrateful little piece of scrap aren't you!"

Megatron threw Starscream across the room. The jet smacked against the far wall. Metal screeched as he slid down and landed on . . . .Megatron's berth! Starscream quickly tried to scramble off only to be grabbed by a wing but instead of being flung on his back, he was lifted in the air again. He screamed as the seams to his left wing began to tear and snap.

" No! Stop please! I beg . . . .I beg you!" Starscream felt one of the main struts snap with a sickening crack and his world spinned. His shrill scream of pain was enough to make his own audios buzz.

Starscream barely noticed when he was dropped roughly to he floor. He curled up in a ball and wept. His wing was sending so many pain signals that his processor was clouded. It almost felt like a dream. The pain was sharp and clear but everything else was blurred and cloudy. He was vaguely aware that he was in shock as his systems tried to right the damage.

" Get up!"

Starscream didn't move. He didn't register any danger so why should he? He felt a servo grab his shoulder intake and haul him up into a semi sitting position.

" I said get up!"

Still nothing but pain registered so he didn't do anything but whimper.

A warning popped up on his hub but he didn't react nor investigate as to what it was. Then another, followed by another and another. He didn't care. He ignored everything. Painful minute after painful minute went by and slowly he slipped into stasis.

* * * * *

Onlining his optics he tried to sit up but muster the strength to do so. His limbs were weak and tired. His processor was foggy and it had a dull ache. He brought a shaky servo up to rub his helm.

" Ah, you're awake I see."

Starscream turned his helm round to see Megatron sitting at his desk and for the first time Starscream noticed the slanted ceiling above him and the smooth metal beneath him. Before he could say anything Megatron got up and took an energon cube from a drawer in his desk. He brought it over to the Seeker and Starscream couldn't help but notice the light bounce to Megatron's step.

The Warlord sat down on the edge of the berth and looked down at his second. Starscream tried to sit up again. He didn't like to be in such a position with Megatron around. _How did I get here? _Megatron however had other ideas. He pushed the jet back down with a light flick of his servo.

" Don't, you will only hurt yourself."

His voice was calm and . . . . soothing? Starscream narrowed his optics at the energon cube that was offered to him. He heard Megatron snort.

" Starscream you have to drink it!"

Starscream gave a surprised yelp when Megatron shot a servo beneath his neck and lifted him up into sitting position. The cube was then placed on his lower lip forcing his mouth to open. The contents gushed into his mouth, many of it splashing on his chassies and spilling down his chin. He choked as the liquid forced it's way down his energon intake.

Megatron pulled the cube away as Starscream spluttered and coughed.

" What the frag?" Stasrcream coughed out.

Megatron shot him a hurt expression and snarled. Stasrcream looked at him in confusion. _Am I missing something? _Then as if to answer his own question he remembered everything that had happened in the last day. His optics darted to his left wing to find it in one piece and in perfect condition. He frowned and looked at Megatron.

The Warlord vented air " I brought you to Hook."

Starscream waited for him to continue and when he didn't he hissed " And that explains a lot!"

Megatron looked at him and raised an optic ridge. " What do mean by that?"

Starscream tried to swing his legs around to place his peds on the ground to find he couldn't. His legs simply twitched. Raw panic flooded through him.

" Why can't I move?" He screeched.

Megatron placed a servo on his leg and he felt it tighten and release. He wasn't paralysed.

" Your back struts were damaged. Don't worry because you will be up in no time. Hook mentioned something about your limbs being weaker for the time being until the new struts settle."

Starscream flashed his optics. " So why am I here then? Shouldn't I be in the Medbay?"

Megatron scoffed " No, I want you here so I can keep an optic on you. Besides don't Seekers like to have company."

Starscream hissed " I'm fine on my own! I want to go to the Medaby!"

Megatron glared at him. " No! You are staying here!"

" I should be able to choose for myself!"

" You don't like the Medbay! It's common knowledge!"

" Then why do you always put me in it?"

Megatron opened his mouth only to close it again. Starscream continued to glare.

" You wonder why I don't trust you? I'll tell you because you are so blind. " Megatron jutted his jaw in annoyance but Starscream continued. " You beat me every chance you get! You humiliate me! He blame me for all of your failures! You don't appreciate anything I do! You try to stamp me down! Tell me Megatron, would you trust someone if they done that to you?"

Megatron vented air and offlined his optics. Starscream was too angry to recognize his moment of weakness.

" I . . . . . .You tried to over throw me! I had to teach you your place!" Megatron growled.

Starscream snorted. " I didn't commit treason till after I realized that you were not using the men in the right way. Do you even remember when I approached you with the plan I had formulated to make _your_ army a better fighting force?"

Megatron remained silent.

" You beat me then and told me off for challenging your authority when I was trying to help you. A leader is supposed to respect his men and use their abilities to his advantage!"

Megatron growled. " Some leader you would make! Your own Trine won't even follow you!"

Starscream felt like he had been stabbed. He knew that Skywarp and Thundercracker hated him but When someone told you to your face it still hurt. He could still remember the old days, when they were a Trine, when they were so close that trusted each other with their very existence. He remembered how they used to mess around in the skies of Cybertron. He remembered their days at the Academy. Nothing could keep them apart. None of that existed any more now. Skywarp and Thundercracker didn't trust him at all now. He was an outsider to his own Trine.

" I want to go to the Medbay!"

Megatron looked taken back for a moment before his lips curled in a snarl. " I said no!"

" Why?"

" Because I said so! Stasrcream you better watch it or else you may find yourself deactivated!"

Starscream laughed coldly. " That was what I had been trying to do the other night! But you failed!"

Megatron looked shocked " What?"

" I was trying to get you to offline me!"

Megatron snarled and raised his arm. Starscream flinched and offlined his optics. Nothing happened. He heard Megatron grunt and felt him get off the berth. Onlining his optics, Starscream watched the retreating back of the Warlord as he left his quarters. Starscream stared at the door dumbfounded. Megatron hadn't hit him? He had expected some speech about how weak he was. Megatron's behaviour of late was somewhat unnerving. Starscream considered that he may be just horny but then again . . he seemed serious.

After a while the doors to Megatron's quarters opened. Starscream turned his helm and managed to drag himself up. He glared at his companions.

" What are you doing here?"

Skywarp and Thundercracker stared at Starscream. Skywarp had a shocked expression while Thundercracker looked confused.

" What are you staring at?"

Skywarp frowned and met his glare.

" You!" Skywarp vented " Everyone thinks your dead."

Starscream frowned at him. " What?"

Thundercracker stepped forward, his face now void of emotion. " Where have you been?"

Starscream replied with a raised optic ridge.

" Screamer, you have been gone for two whole weeks. Rumble heard you and Megatron fighting and so everyone assumed you were dead." Skywarp looked pissed and Starscream immediately went on the defence.

" What? You wish I were deactivated? Why don't you do it now then! I can't stop you!" Starscream lay back down and turned his helm away. He offlined his optics.

There was silence and Starscream could guess that they were using their Trine bond to talk. He had long since closed his end off.

" Starscream? Could you look at us for a sec?"

Starscream grunted and looked to them. " What?" He snapped.

Thundercracker walked up to him and sat on the berth. " What is going on?"

Starscream hissed through his vents. " What do you mean?"

" What is going on between you and Megatron?"

" Yeah I mean, don't you two hate each other?"

Starscream grunted and sat up again " Why do you care?"

Thundercracker vented and Skywarp rolled his optics.

" Because we are Trine!"

Starscream narrowed his optics. " That doesn't mean much."

Thundercracker looked sad while Skywarp snarled in anger.

" You don't get it do you? It was your fault!"

" Warp!"

" No TC! You know it! I know it! He knows it!"

Starscream snorted " So leave me already!"

Skywarp frowned and Thundercracker vented again while shaking his helm.

" What happened to you Starscream?"

" Nothing happened! I just saw the truth!"

Thundercracker hissed " Don't lie to us! After that failed mission with Skyfire you changed. You became closed off. Then we joined the Decepticons and you became power hungry! Is that what this is about? Power?"

Starscream frowned

" No, it's not is it?"

Starscream shook his helm. " It is none of your concern."

Skywarp snorted " Yes it is! I want to be a Trine again! I do! But you won't let that happen! You keep pushing us away!"

" Why are you here?"

Skywarp growled but Thundercracker answered.

" Megatron told us to come up here and sort out the problem in his quarters. We figure it's you."

" Which leads onto, what the slag is going on?" Skywarp threw his arms in the air.

Starscream looked away from them. He didn't know what was going on. He still wasn't sure if he could trust them.

" Nothing. Megatron has just been acting funny. I think he is glitching."

Thundercracker snorted " Yeah right!"

" See, that's why we can't be a Trine. The trust is gone. It is in the past. Go find a new Trine mate!" Starscream waved his servo in a dismissive gesture.

Skywarp slapped it away. " Megatron won't let us you piece of slag!"

" And why not?"

" How should I know?"

" You just gave more proof that this Trine is not worth saving."

Thundercracker clicked in annoyance. " We thought you were dead. We asked because we couldn't deal with it!"

" Yeah right! You were delighted I was gone! Admit it!"

Skywarp bent over so that his faceplate was mere inches away from Starscream's. " That is not true!" He yelled. He smacked Starscream across the face. The sound echoed around the three. Nobody moved.

His faceplate tingled. He didn't expect Skywarp to do that but he still wasn't surprised. He scanned Skywarp's face. He was angry and hurt.

Eventually Starscream smirked " See? Now get out!" He lay down with a sigh.

Thundercracker offlined his optics, pain dancing across his face. Skywarp looked like he was about to sob. Neither moved.

" Are your audios malfunctioning? I said get out!'

Thundercracker gritted his dentals. " These are not your quarters."

Starscream glared at him. " How dare you defy me!"

" We aren't leaving till you tell us what is going on! This has been going on to long!"

" So then end it and leave me!"

" What? Run away? Since when do you run from anything?" Thundercracker's voice broke and he turned away. " You tried to kill yourself? Didn't you? You annoy him because you know that he would do it . . . . . that he should have. But the plan backfired. He didn't kill you, only beat you."

Starscream narrowed his optics but didn't answer.

" You can't stand on your own. You know that!"

" You know what TC? Lets just do what he says and leave him! If that's what he wants then let him. I won't _defy_ him!"

Thundercracker took a shaky intake before he locked optics with Starscream. " Please! _Please!_ I want _Starscream_ back!"  
With that he got up and left. Skywarp followed after giving Starscream a pained, but angry, look.

Starscream vented. His emotions were a mess. This only convinced him that Megatron had planned this to break him. The truth was he really did care about TC and Warp. He really did and every one of his snappy comebacks stung him to the core. He lay there with his optics off line. Drowning in himself and his pain. He didn't sob. He didn't make a sound. Recharge finally crept in and claimed him.

* * * * *

Megatron ha watched the whole encounter through video feeds. That was three days ago. Starscream had been quiet since so Megatron knew he had struck a sore spot. Megatron also ignored the jet unless Starscream requested energon or some reading material. Starscream tried to get himself to the Medbay when he legs came back online but Megatron forced him to stay in his quarters till the energon and energy was flowing through the limbs properly. Hook came by each day to check Starscream's systems and had given him the all clear this morning.

And the best thing was that they had shared berth. Megatron nearly laughed each time Starscream tried to slid over to the very edge and as far away as possible from the silver mech only to be dragged back by a supposedly 'hurt' Megatron. What surprised the Warlord was that he had been hurt by Starscream's actions and comments. He played on those feelings to improve his act.

Others on the Nemesis finally found out that Starscream was still functioning and was being kept somewhere. They didn't know where though, except Soundwave who delivered the requested energon and data pads.

As he made his way back to his quarters he smirked in satisfaction. His plan was coming along even if it were a bit slow. When Starscream had been knocked out that time Megatron had thought that he had off lined him. Energon had been pouring from the ragged stud and pooling around his peds. The way he had ripped the wing off meant that two main energon lines that ran along Starscream's spinal strut were torn. They had supplied energon to his legs. Sheets of metal had been ripped back and away, revealing Starscream's inner wires and circuitry. He was scared that he would lose his little prize.

Hook had been grumbling while repairing the Seeker. Something about 'this has to stop!' and 'they are our commanders!'. There was also a few 'They are wasting my supplies!' comments. Megatron ignored the medic's rambling and began to plot out his next course of action. Thundercracker and Skywarp were phase one and now he was going to do phase two.

Upon entering his quarters Megatron looked over to where Starscream should be only to find the space vacant.

" I am not a berth warmer."

Megatron looked round to locate where the emotionless voice came from to find Starscream sitting at his desk reading. Starscream was seriously challenging Soundwave's title for the best monotone voice. The Seeker's peds were atop the surface of his desk and Megatron bit back a angry comment. Megatron frowned. The Seeker didn't even look up. Megatron growled to get the Seeker's attention only to have Starscream vent in frustration.

" What now?"

" Watch it Starscream! Do you always treat hospitality with such rude behaviour?"

Starscream snorted " Hospitality? More like imprisonment!"

Megatron smirked inwardly, Starscream was in the correct mood and everything! This is going smoothly.

Megatron tsked " What do you mean? It would be the same if you were in the Medbay!"

Starscream looked up with an angry stare " If I were in the Medbay I would be out now! Hook cleared me nine earth hours ago!"

Megatron snarled " You seemed stressed Starscream!"

The Seeker stood " Stressed? Stressed! Of course I am! I am a Seeker! I need to fly!"

_That's it Starscream!_ " It doesn't seem like sky hunger to me Starscream."

Starscream gritted his dentals, optics narrowing. " Let me out!"

" Now, now. What's the hurry? You have no one to see do you?"

Starscream snarled but the pain that flashed across his faceplate was clear and spoke volumes.

" Oh, of course." Megatron turned his back on the Seeker " You and your Trine mates are fighting."

" Enough!"

" Why is there so much hate between you three?"

" Stop it!"

" I'm surprised that they haven't left you!"

" STOP!"

Megatron slowly turned. " What is wrong with you?"

Starscream had placed his servos on the desk and was glaring at Megatron but the Warlord could see the cleaning fluid building up at the rims of his optics. His frame was shaking. _That's it! Now seek comfort!_

Slowly he made his way over to his second. He placed a servo on Starscream's shoulder_, _giving it a tight squeeze. Starscream glared at him as a drop of liquid trailed down his cheek. Megatron lifted his other servo to wipe it away when Starscream grabbed it.

" Don't . . . . "

Megatron ignored him and freed his servo with a gentle shake. He rubbed his thumb across Starscream's cheek_. _

_" _Shhh! I'm sorry!" Megatron whispered as he moved around the desk and pulled Starscream into a hug. Starscream tensed before he relaxed into the embrace. Megatron rubbed his back soothingly. Starscream slowly began to breakdown. He sobbed into Megatron's chest. With each sob his body would jerk. As time passed his sobs got harder and harder until he was shaking in Megatron's arms. Megatron continued to stroke his back and helm, often planting a kiss to Starscream's audio.

All he had to do was wait so he did. He waited till Starscream's sobbing ebbed away. When he held Starscream away from him he was greeted with dark optics and a wet faceplate. The light reflected off Starscream's face and Megatron couldn't help but notice the beauty of the faceplate before him, void of sneers and smirks.

" You are tired! Come and recharge."

Starscream only half nodded but allowed Megatron to lift him bridal style over to the berth where he gently lay the Seeker on his back. Megatron lay down beside him and Starscream tried to curl into him but the Seeker's wing got in the way. Megatron lay on his side so that he could wrap his arms around his Seeker. He made sure not to damage Starscream's wing as he rested his shoulder on it to be able to rest his chin on Starscream's helm.

The position proved to be very uncomfortable for him as it seemed for the Seeker so after considering several options he decided to twist round and lie on his back. he dragged Starscream on top of him. Starscream gave a surprised yelp and jumped. When he realized Megatron was only shifting their position he relaxed and placed his helm on Megatron's chest plate while sliding his servos around Megatron's sides.

Megatron smiled at the positive reaction and kissed Starscream's helm lightly. The Seeker slipped into recharge quickly. Megatron took in the placid expression on his seconds faceplate before drifting into recharge himself.

His plan was still working. Now phase three, but that would take place in the morning.

* * *

*Pant* Hand . . . . is . . . . . sore! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

New Chapter!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!! PARTY TIME!!!!! . . . . .eh what? . . . . . you don't care? . . . . *sniff* Oh, okay then! I'll just go . . . . . and . . .. . .well . .. . . . .die somewhere. . . .. .

**Chapter Warning!!** There is an element of rape in this so I don't suggest you read if you don't like however next chapter I will outline what happened . . .. well not really but if you message me I will tell you with out _the_ details. Listen I am completely against rape! I nearly made myself sick writing this! It may be a bit rushed because of that.

BTW I was just curious, do you think I'm a guy or a girl? Just curious because in my other story people jumped to conclusions . . . .* Narrows eyes*

In my other reply thing I mixed everybody up didn't i? I have a bad memory leave me alone! It was **grimmlock47 **who teased me with chocolate. I will get you for that BTW! I haven't forgotten!**  
**

**hiei1317: **You know, I don't know what to say to you! You want me to continue even though I'm in pain? Selfish person! I am giving you the silent treatment! Talk to the blank screen! * turns off my screen* . . . . .hey wait!

**Joyeu: **THE PUPPY EYES DID NOT WORK!! . . . . . .. . .well *coughs* not really anyway! I shall tell Megzy what you said don't worry. What his reaction will be only time will tell but lets just hope it doesn't involve a certain arm mounted cannon! You are so kind for the pain killers! They worked a treat and so I continue . . . . . .Oh and by the way, can I have some of that chocolate?

**Smokes91: **What do you mean by it's 'getting' good! Was it not good to begin with? Megatron being nice . . . . . . . . . right . . . . . wha oh yeah! Thanks for the review!!!

**glompmeXD: **Thank you for that kind review and yes you will find out what happened between the Trine and this romance is about to get more mushy! . . . . not really! And I am glad that you are enjoying it! Have more enjoyment!**  
**

* * *

Starscream woke slowly. He onlined his optics and looked down at Megatron who was beneath him to find that the Warlord was already awake.

" What time is it?" Starscream asked groggily as he tried to forget his little breakdown in front of Megatron.

" We still have a few hours before we start our duties." Megatron replied and sounded like he had been awake for a while.

" We?"

" You are still Second in Command and Air Commander of the Decepticon forces!" Megatron began to stroke Starscream's helm gently " You are so beautiful."

Starscream looked Megatron in the optics. And surprised himself when he stretched forward to plant a kiss on Megatron's lips. Megatron smiled when he pulled away and it was genuine. Before Starscream could register what was happening Megatron had flipped them over and now had Starscream pinned beneath him. Wow! He gets aroused fast he thought. He allowed Megatron nuzzled against his helm. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do this again or not but he will allow it for the time being.

Megatron landed a rough kiss to his lips and pushed his glossia into his mouth. Starscream replied quickly by moaning into Megatron's mouth and attacking said mech's glossia with his own. Megatron's servos began to wander across Starscream's frame a little roughly but Starscream easily knew that the mech was eager so he said nothing. But when Megatron squeezed his hip too hard he yelped and suddenly a familiar fear enveloped him.

" Do we have to?" He said a little shakily.

Megatron stroked his cheek tenderly. " You will enjoy it." Megatron then lowered his helm and began to nibble at wires on Starscream's throat earning him a moan from the Seeker.

He was gentle at first but then he really started to bite and Starscream bucked and yelp as he was bit repeatedly. Starscream used his servos to punch Megatron in the chassies only making the Tyrant grumble against his neck. He could feel Megatron sucking on his energon as it leaked from the punctures.

One of Megatron's servos danced across his wing, it acted as a distraction from the love bites. He could Megatron draw random patterns across the expanse of sensitive metal. Starscream moaned and arched at the sensations caused and tingled across his sensor net.

Megatron let his other servo snake down to Starscream's crotch plate. He drew circles over the cover and Starscream could his crotch beginning to heat up in response to the administrations. He bucked his hips several times and heard Megatron give a soft chuckle as he pulled away from Starscream's neck. Starscream could see his own pink energon staining Megatron's mouth and chin.

" You taste so nice," Megatron pressed down as his crotch plate " But let me really get a good taste."

Starscream shivered at the lust filled look Megatron was giving him. Starscream pondered for a moment before allowing his crotch plate to slid away and he opened his covers to his valve and cord. Megatron bent down to kiss him and gave a playful squeeze to the tip of Starscream's wing causing the jet to gasp into Megatron's mouth. It was a reward Starscream realized. What was Megatron trying to do? Train him?

The Warlord slid down his body so the he could place his helm between Starscream's legs and the Seeker jumped when he felt the warm wet glossia run around the rim to his valve. He relaxed his body and allowed the sensation to throw him into blissful pleasure. He rolled his helm around and moaned loudly. Occasionally the probing glossia would enter him for a fleeting second making him arch and cry out in pleasure. Megatron held his hips firmly with strong servos then threatened to dent the metal plating. Starscream ignored it though.

By now lubricant was pouring from his valve and he could feel Megatron lap it up eagerly. Then the glossia disappeared and Starscream hissed in displeasure. He felt one servo release his hip and was about to sit up to see what Megatron was doing when he felt a digit slip into him. He cried out in ecstasy and the penatrting digit began to rub against sensors and bundles of wires within him as it felt around the walls of his valve looking for a sensitive spot. It didn't find any and Starscream heard Megatron grunt.

" You are still very tight you know. Do you not self service?"

Starscream frowned and gasped out " No!" as Megatron finally found a sensitive spot just inside the entrance to his valve. Megatron chuckled at his reaction.

Megatron fixed his position and Starscream heard the clicks. He offlined his optics and tried to calm himself and regulate his intakes. Megatron noticed and kissed his thigh.

" Relax."

" What do you think I'm trying to do!" Starscream snapped.

Megatron only growled before he lined himself up and shot forward. From the force of his own thrust he fell forward and landed on Starscream's chassies. Starscream cried out in pain as the dull sudden sensation radiated from his valve. Megatron didn't move to allow him to adjust and he gasped as he felt his valve constrict around Megatron's length.

Megatron waited till Starscream had relaxed enough and pulled out slowly. Starscream threw his helm back with a groan which morphed into a shrill cry as Megatron slammed back into him. Surprised Starscream grabbed at Megatron's sides as the pace quickened. He cried out in panic and pain till Megatron silenced him with a forceful kiss. The pain wasn't as bad as the first time but it still hurt and he gave Megatron a punch to the arm.

" Stop it!" Megatron growled with a grunt as he pushed in again.

" You are going to fast! It slagging hurts you moron!" Starscream cried

Megatron only snarled in reply and kept a constant fast pace. Starscream could feel his overload coming and it was coming fast but he was scared of Megatron's actions and he cried out as he tried to push the Warlord off him. Megatron swatted his servos away with a dangerous growl. Starscream whimpered softly as Megatron took his pleasure. He almost felt humiliated but he knew he had given Megatron the signals and had encouraged him . . . . . but he was saying no now wasn't he?

Megatron grunted one last time before he stopped. He looked down at the now silently weeping Seeker beneath him. Starscream watched him and made sure the hatred he felt toward Megatron was transferred through the glare he gave the Warlord. His frame was shaking violently and was out of his control. Megatron's look softened and he bent down to kiss Starscream's lips but Starscream turned his helm away with a low growl. Megatron growled back and Starscream cried out as the thrusting began again, this time harder and vicious.

Starscream cried and begged for Megatron to stop. If Megatron heard, he ignored him. Starscream kicked and struck out wildly trying to get the mech off him but to no avail. After a while Starscream began to feel numb and just let himself fall limp. He was barely aware when Megatron stopped but he felt the spikes slid through him and connect to his ports. The wave of disgusting pleasure that washed over him seemed to take a lifetime to come but Starscream arched and cried out angry sobs as he reached his unwanted climax. He didn't fall into recharge this time.

He panted as post overload waves assaulted him. He offlined his optics thinking that Megatron was done but a servo snaked across his chassies and quickly found the release. Starscream lashed out when his cockpit slid down and his chest plates parted.

" No! What are you doing!"

Starscream kicked and twisted and bucked and even tried to bite Megatron. The gun-former smirked as he saw Starscream's spark pulsing within his chassies and Starscream wailed in terror and dismay when Megatron parted his own chest plates to reveal a bright red spark. He pinned Starscream's shoulders and began to lower himself. In a quick calculation, Starscream waited till he was close enough then shot forward and smacked him helm against Megatron's faceplate.

Starscream felt it pulse through him. The foreign energy and presence. _No!_ he wailed mentally. Megatron stumbled off him nursing a crushed jaw. Starscream ran system checks to find that he wasn't any different. Their sparks had merely touched not merged. Starscream, with intakes heaving, glanced over at Megatron who was still cursing and he had his optics _offline_. Starscream seized his chance and closing his panels and plates, he bolted from the room.

He raced through the corridors not caring who saw him and locked himself in his quarters. In complete panic he found it hard to enter the over ride codes so that not even Megatron's 'secret' and 'only known to him' codes could open the door. His servos shook and he cursed himself. That done he ran into his lab and secured that door then he huddled up in a corner beside his desk and sobbed.

He waited for Megatron to blast down his doors. He waited for the angry yells and shouts, the cursing and the teasing. After a long while nothing came. Starscream was still shaking by the time a few hours had passed. He felt horrible and he needed to purge but he hadn't had any energon that morning and so had none to spare for the action. He shivered and muttered to himself.

His whole body hurt but his valve was by far the worst. Energon leaked through the seems of his crotch plate and pooled around him. A clear sign there was internal damage. He couldn't move to go and get a repair kit, he was petrified. For the first time in his existence he really wanted to just cry but his fear didn't allow the cleaning fluid to form and thus prevented his vision from becoming blurred, it was a safety precaution that allowed Starscream to run and calculate distances accurately in order to increase his chances of escape. It was common for Sparklings to use it.

After another few hours Starscream became motionless with his helm against the wall and his face blank. He didn't react when he heard the pop in the room next door, in his quarters. He heard two muffled voices but didn't bother to try and recognise them. All he wanted to do was slip into a world of nothing, preferably deactivation.

Then there was another muffled pop and then a very clear, very loud pop. Starscream didn't react when Thundercracker and Skywarp appeared in front of him. Both Seekers just stared in shock, expressions of horror on their faceplates.

Then Thundercracker came forward and Starscream flinched away when a servo was outstretched towards him. _Please don't touch me!_ He cried mentally. The servo hesitated before continuing. It rested on his shoulder and the shivering started again.

" Star . . . . . " Thundercracker choked " Starscream? What happened?"

Starscream offlined his optics in pain as the memories flooded his processor. Cleaning fluid welled in his optics and spilled over the rims in silence. He felt Thundercracker crouch down beside him and but didn't react.

" Please!" Starscream onlined his pleading optics. He wasn't sure what he wanted. He just wanted something, anything. He felt so weak and exhausted.

" Shh! You're all right." Thundercracker soothed as Skywarp took a shaky step forward.

" TC what's wrong with him? He is surrounded by energon!"

Thundercracker turned around, probably to glare at Skywarp but he did answer. " I don't know Warp. Grab that energon cube." He said indicating to a small half filled cube of energon that lay forgotten on a workbench.

Skywarp picked it up and handed to the blue Seeker and crouched down beside him in front of Starscream. Starscream could feel the purple jet's optics scan his frame. He whimpered when Skywarp's face contorted in anger.

" TC!" He hissed and glared at a spot on Starscream's frame. Thundercracker followed his gaze and bit his lip. He looked up and met Starscream's pained gaze.

" Here. this will help." Thundercracker raised the cube to his mouth but a memory flashed across his vision and he backed away, optics widening in terror.

Thundercracker and Skywarp shared a worried glance. Thundercracker put down the cube with a shaky intake.

" Starscream, come here." Thundercracker opened his arms and waited.

Starscream didn't move

" Please, trust me! I won't hurt you I swear!"

Starscream still didn't move and when Thundercracker came forward to wrap his arms around him he gave no resistance. Skywarp followed Thundercracker's example with a gentleness Starscream didn't know existed in the purple Seeker.

" You're safe now." one of them muttered to him as they gently rocked him. The recharge he had been unconsciously fighting back over came him and he passed out.

* * * * *

When he came to he knew something was wrong! He could feel it!

He was on his own berth with his Trine mates curled around him deep in recharge. He was safe! For now! But that feeling, a feeling he couldn't identify seemed stuck to him. His spark ached slightly and so did his valve. He could tell some form of repair had been done to it, probably by Thundercracker as he was trained in mechanics, he just didn't broadcast it because he wanted to remain as a soldier and not a medic. It wasn't on his file and only Starscream and Skywarp knew about it. And it meant he knew.

He vented quietly. What was he going to do? He didn't think he could face Megatron again, not ever! He had tried to force a spark merge so he had been telling the truth about the bonding but . . . . . it was forced! Starscream let out a small whimper. What did he do to deserve this?

His whimper had been loud enough to startle Thundercracker from recharge. The blue jet sat up slowly, Starscream followed him up and leaned against the wall.

Thundercracker gave him a sad look " How are you feeling?"

Starscream looked away and whispered " Fine."

Thundercracker bit his lip. " Do you want anything?"

Starscream shook his helm and kept his optics locked on his peds.

Thundercracker placed a servo on his shoulder. " Starscream," he took a deep intake " Who?"

Starscream offlined his optics and tried to say 'Megatron' but his voice caught. Thundercracker circled his thumb on his shoulder. Both sat in silence till Starscream trusted his voice to whisper. " Megatron did."

Thundercracker held back the look of shock rather well but it still slipped through.

" Is . . . .is this the first?"

Starscream didn't answer at first because he really wasn't sure if that first night counted. He had said no but he did submit, but was that out of fear?

" I . . . . .I'm not sure . . ."

Thundercracker gave him a confused look.

" We . . . one night . . . but . . . .it was an accident . . . .it just happened . . . .I told him no at first but . . . . "

Thundercracker nodded and smiled in comfort. Starscream suddenly wondered why he was telling him this but he didn't care any more. His existence was tainted and horrible already. It couldn't get any worse. He could still feel Megatron's spark against his and it freaked him. He knew there was no bond though and that was somewhat confusing. _Maybe it was stress?_

" What am I going to do?" He half wailed as he lifted his optics to meet Thundercracker's.

" Hey! What? Where am I?" Both Seekers jumped when Skywarp shot up shouting. his optics darted around before they landed on the pair. His mouth formed an 'o' as he seemed to sadden. " It wasn't a dream." He stated slowly.

Starscream returned his gaze to his peds as he brought his knees to his chest. _If only it had been . . _

_* * * * *_

Megatron paced around his quarters. Hook had just left after repairing his jaw. It was sore but that was not what was on his processor.

" What have I done!" he whispered as he turned on his heel to walk the same path again. " What have I done!"

Starscream's face haunted him. He hadn't meant to do that. He was against rape. He would punish it with the removal of interface systems and a good beating from all soldiers who were present at the time of the punishment. And yet, he had done just that. _I tried to force a spark merge! What is wrong with me?_ That was not his plan! That was not his plan at all! Starscream was supposed to willingly give his spark to him with a bit of coaxing. _I really am a monster!_

When Starscream had turned away from the kiss he had just felt so angry, so _hurt__, _it had set him off in a blind rage_.  
_

He vented hard. Should he go to Starscream and apologize in hope that he will come back, or should he just leave it. He had no idea what state of processor Starscream was in right now. He could be dangerous to approach or he could surrender easily . . .. that was if he was broken. No! Starscream would never break! An image of the Air Commander limp and lifeless beneath him attacked him. He was broken before the forced spark merge.

Megatron rubbed his chest plate. Their sparks had touched briefly and in some ways he was upset that it failed but in others he was happy it did because that would mean they could do it properly. But it also meant that Starscream could easily leave him with no repercussions.

Megatron frowned, _that feeling again? _He felt like he should know something, that he was missing something. He told himself that he was missing Starscream but that didn't satisfy the feeling. It he weren't feeling so guilty he would investigate but, he couldn't think straight. He had really hurt Starscream.

* * * * *

Things around the Nemesis remained normal bar the fact it was quiet. Starscream had reappeared but he was cold and very closed off. He had just appeared out of nowhere one evening about two days after the . . event. His optics were dim and cold and his face void of everything that was emotion. He was almost like a drone. His temper was very short and every one learned quickly to stay away from him. The only two able to approach were Skywarp and Thundercracker. When in the same room, Megatron and Starscream ignored each other completely unless they had to discuss some battler plan and even then it was Megatron who done most of the talking. It was awkward for both but Starscream seemed to be taking it in his stride far better then Megatron who would often stutter and swallow.

Rumours sailed around the troops freely. None were accurate. Thundercracker and Skywarp fuelled the ones that were way off in a bid to protect their Trine leader. They also accompanied Starscream everywhere, especially when he had to go near Megatron. The Warlord had said nothing to them so they even came into the private meetings that were only supposed to be between Leader, second and third. Megatron simply couldn't muster anything to tell them off.

Each night the Trine slept together in Starscream's quarters with the door securely locked. Inside Starscream was weak and tired but when he went out he changed to act like nothing had happened, but everyone could see something had. Starscream was just too quiet and Megatron too unpredictable with his moods. Some believed that Starscream had been drugged by Megatron but others believed both were drugged.

Soundwave had been rather quiet too and that unnerved both Megatron and Starscream. Neither were in the mood to look into it though.

* * * * *

Starscream grabbed his chassies as the sharp pain stabbed him. He gasped and received a worried glance from Thundercracker. Skywarp was on monitor duty.

" Are you all right?"

Starscream hissed as the pain subsided. He had been having problems since the attempted spark merge. The pains had been dull at first but they kept getting sharper and fiercer. There must be damage to his spark! " I think something is wrong with my spark! Get me a scanner!"

Thundercracker did as instructed and brought a small rectangular box over to Starscream who pressed a button and the screen lit up with a humming sound. Starscream picked up the scanning rod and opened his spark chamber. Thundercracker who was sitting in front of him on the opposite side of the machine gasped. Alarmed Starscream jumped.

" What?"

Thundercracker swallowed. " Em . . . . I don't think it's damage . . ."

Starscream raised an optic ridge and shook his helm. With out asking for an answer he brought the rod over his bared spark and waited for the results. It took a while but then this was one of the older scanners. All the while Thundercracker kept shifting uneasily as he looked at Starscream's spark.

When the results came in Starscream stared in shock." No! This has to be wrong! It has to be! It's old! Maybe it's malfunctioning!"

Thundercracker shook his helm with nervous expression.

* * * * *

Starscream glared straight ahead. _This is not happening!_ He had redone the scan countless times and all ended with the same result. He vented and got up to pace around his quarters. Skywarp and Thundercracker followed him with their optics, faces solemn.

Thundercracker was about to say something when there was a loud boom and the base shook. All three jets jumped up and ran to the control room thinking that they were under attack.

Upon entering they found the source of the explosion. Megatron's throne was no more and the whole room was black. All electronic equipment was down and several mechs caught in the explosion were just recovering and were getting to their peds. Megatron and Soundwave were standing where the throne used to be and they seemed to be examining something. They turned to see the Trine enter. At the sight of Starscream Megatron's optics burned with rage.

In a few quick and determined steps he closed the distance between them not even giving Starscream a chance to react, and grabbed the jet around the neck. Thundercracker and Skywarp hissed but backed away when Megatron raised his cannon on them.

" Hare dare you!" He snarled before he threw Starscream through the doors from which he had come from. He grabbed Starscream by the wings and pushed him towards Megatron's quarters. Starscream fought as best he could and he shouted insults all the way. He wasn't afraid, just really angry. He really didn't want to go anywhere near Megatron or his quarters and he was definitely not letting Megatron get his pleasure!

When he was roughly thrown into Megatron's quarters he spun round and tried to force his way out only to be smacked in the face. He landed on the floor and instinctively brought his knees to his chest.

" How dare you!" Megatron yelled

Starscream had little time to do anything when he was forced to stand by Megatron as his wings were grabbed. He howled in outrage and tried to lash out.

" Get away from me!"

Megatron growled and grabbed Starscream's chin. " How dare you try and kill me you piece of filth!"

Starscream cried out as Megatron lifted a whining cannon to his wing and fired. The blast incinerated the wing and Starscream let loose a scream of shear pain. Suddenly it seemed like old times.

" Megatron! Ah Stop! . . . .Please! I beg you!" Starscream cried as he crouched on the floor.

Megatron growled and smacked Starscream across the face hard enough to send the Seeker sprawling. Megatron planted a ped on Starscream's chassies and the Seeker cried out in fear and pain. _No! Not there!_ Starscream screamed when he felt the glass of his cockpit crack and splinter. His fear double as waves of pain made him hiss and gasp.

" Stop! Please I beg you!"

Megatron kept the pressure and bent down to look Starscream in the optics. He held out a black and charred object that Starscream recognized straight away. He whimpered when he remembered what it was and where he had put it.

" This has your signature all over it!" Megatron hissed.

Starscream panicked " No . . . .I . .. forgot! I put that there ages ago! Please! I swear I forgot about it!"

Megatron slammed his ped down on Starscream's chassies and the jet cried out in desperation as he tried to claw the foot off his chassies. _I need to get it away from there!_

Suddenly there was a loud clang and Megatron fell back. Starscream scrambled to his Peds and wrapped his arms around his chassies. Skywarp used all his might to land a punch to Megatron's face and the Warlord hollowed in outrage. Thundercracker went straight to Starscream.

" Starscream!"

" Thundercracker I'm fine!"

Thundercracker turned around when Skywarp grunted. Megatron was back on his peds and had the purple Seeker by the throat.

" Stop! Put him down!" Starscream snarled and raised one arm to fire his null ray. It struck Megatron in the shoulder. The angry, mad look in his optics faded and he looked around startled as he dropped Skywarp who instantly warped beside his Trine mates.

Megatron looked at Starscream with pleading optics. " I, Starscream . . . .I . ."

Starscream hissed. " don't bother!"

" Starscream wait! I'm sorry!"

" Shut up!" Skywarp yelled as he rubbed his neck.

Megatron shot him a glare before turning back to Starscream. " I didn't mean to . . . . I swear!"

" Oh, just like you said it wouldn't hurt? That I'd enjoy it?"

Megatron bit his lip and took a step back " I didn't mean to hurt you."

" Yeah right!" Skywarp snapped.

" I swear it! Please you have to believe me! I didn't mean for it to happen it just did! I lost control! Please Starscream!"

Starscream hissed in pain as his spark jumped. Megatron gave them a confused expression when Thundercracker shot forward to steady Starscream as he doubled over.

" What's wrong?"

" It's all your fault! Why should you care?" Skywarp hissed as he moved in front of Starscream and took up a protective stance.

Starscream was confused. _What should I do?_ When he straightened he met Megatron's worried gaze. _He really is worried._He made a decision.

" Why should I trust you?"

Megatron flinched and offlined his optics for a long while before reactivating them " I have a temper glitch."

All three jets gave him looks mixed with hatred and confusion.

" As if we didn't know that!" Skywarp said eventually.

" That means . . .?" Thundercracker gave Megatron a questioning stare.

" I'm a Gladiator! We are supposed to be like this! It made for a better show if one was mad with anger!"

Thundercracker looked thoughtful " would you willing to change?"

Megatron tilted his helm towards Starscream " Yes, if it meant he would be with me."

Starscream pondered his options. " What about letting Hook remove that altogether?"

" That . . is not an option. It would . . . . .it would wipe my personality completely."

" So why should Screamer trust you?" Skywarp sneered.

" Because . . . . . . .I . .. . .. I lo . . . . ." Megatron began to struggle really bad and Starscream raised an optic ridge.

" You love me?"

" Yes! . . eh no!"

" You don't love me?"

" No! I do!"

" Make up your processor!" Skywarp snapped.

" Oh! Would you shut up!" Megatron glared at Skywarp.

" If you want me you would have to accept them too you know."

Megatron gave him a look before he rubbed his forehelm. " Please Starscream. I do apologize and I mean it! I feel so ashamed of what I have done! I haven't recharged properly at all since. Please I need you back!"

" Back? You never had me!"

" I need you then"

All were silent as the words hovered around them. Starscream thought to himself Maybe he should give Megatron a chance? Besides he needed him for something even if that something he would despise himself during and after it. It was sickening to him but what was he supposed to do?

" I am going to tell you the truth! I don't feel like that towards you," the three jets shared a look between them and Thundercracker nodded. Skywarp nodded with a sigh and a sharp look at Megatron. " But I will go with you as long as my Trine stay with us at all times. Even at night. If you prove that you can change I may consider the bond afterwards."

Megatron gave him a confused look " After what?"

" I'm carrying."

* * *

* Whistles and walks away*

Have a nice hang! * evil smirk!*

(BTW That's connected to the cliffhanger, basically I leave you hanging! Just for those of you who don't get that!)

Who knew I could be so evil?


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, remember I mentioned the three port thing at the beginning? I hope so because I have to tell you something that I don't want to include in the story because I fear that it will make it a little boring and plus the Transformers already know about it so they won't be explaining it to each other.

When a mech is carrying they need the sire to transferee data quite regularly. If they don't the sparkling will die. Yes that means interfacing! I ain't a pervert! I just noticed that a lot of you like those scenes and plus I still want to make Transformer breeding habits a little different then ours so it is best for both of us! They have to connect just the one port though so there won't be foreplay or any of that because if you remember, only two sets of ports and spikes create pleasure, the third set are for breeding purposes only! When they do it for the breeding way they call it a link up. No pleasure! So there won't be moaning and groaning and 'hotness" as you guys seem to say . . . . not looking at anyone in particular! I can just imagine your faces! You guys probably want to kill me! don't worry I will add some juicy link ups though and maybe a few interfaces and if you guys are really lucky I might do a foursome! Yeah! So behave! If you don't understand just say and I might explain better!

Replies! Primus this is messy!

**Fire-red-bird: **I never said I liked you . . . . . did I? Well I take it back! . . . . . I think? . . . . . .Why does everybody like to annoy me? Is it something I do? Something I say? Seriously! I have no idea why you guys like to do this to me! I mean . . . I don't do any thing to you! * sneaks away* You know, when I read that great second review that you wrote, I was happy, really happy . . . . .till you said "*By the way your story is HOT!* :P" *narrows eyes* You so put that there on purpose! BTW I respect your decision about the girl/guy question oh and you are supposed to forgive me anyway! I am the supreme so you shouldn't even have to forgive me because everything I do is supreme too! People theses days!

**Sonic's: **Can you have a holy hell? . . . . didn't know that! So you can learn new things everyday! Interesting!. Thank you for the new knowledge and the review! . .. * smiles broadly!***  
**

**grimmlock47: **You didn't read chap three did you? * sniff* Why not? Please! Tell me!!! I b . . .I beg to no one! You better read it! Remember the chocolate? You still owe me for that! ::: You wrote another review after I wrote that so . . .NO I will NEVER forget about the chocolate! It won't happen! Ever! And I refuse to say thank you for the review just because you said that!

**Joyeu: **That was the worst reaction I have ever imagined! Go away! Just for that I will have that chocolate! (Another one I have to watch for the chocolate!)

**hiei1317: **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . , . . . . .**  
**

**glompmeXD: **((I'm ignoring the one above you!)) I have no idea how many chapters there will be just that I have the main plot! You see i am the kinda person who will have a main plot but then will come up with other random side plots so i could say that it will be ten chapters long and it turns out to be twenty! You know what I mean? How should I know if Starscream will ever love Megatron? I'm not . . . . . . ahem .. . . what was the question? . . . .**  
**

**Random523: **Are you okay there? Sure? Okay! Em, no keep the coffee if it makes you write such cool reviews! Thank you so much for appreciating what I am, A genius! *sniff* Thank my loyal reader! Thank you! * happy tears spill down face*

Okay sorry for any spelling mistakes! * smiles*

I was going to say something but now I have forgotten . . . . . . . It is important! What was it!! Oh yeah! Any one who reads " Where Loyalties lie" will know how confusing I like to make my stories so keep that in mind and those of you who have read my other story will know what I am talking about when you read a certain scene! * evil smirk!* You are so going to kill me!**  
**

* * *

Megatron just stared at the three Seekers before him. His audios had to be malfunctioning!

" What?"

Skywarp snorted and Thundercracker shook his helm. Starscream just looked pissed. " I said I'm carrying! And I assume you can guess who the sire is? You are smart enough to work that out aren't you?" he hissed, some of his normal attitude returning.

Megatron wondered if he should run over and hug the Seeker or start ordering him to terminate it, but he didn't want to terminate it but he also felt it would be very unwise to approach the Seeker with two seemingly protective Trine mates. Then something came to him. How was Starscream carrying? Only bonded couples could have a sparkling! Something must have shown on his face because Thundercracker stepped forward.

" Seekers don't need to be bonded to carry. It's to insure the survival of our species. We don't like to bond and not many do. We evolved to be able to carry with a simple spark touch. We don't do that often either." Thundercracker narrowed his optics.

" What do you plan to do?" Megatron lowered his gaze

" You know what is required for a sparkling to grow."

Megatron's helm snapped up and he frowned. He was about to speak when Starscream cut across him

" It's for the Sparkling not you, or anything to do with _us_! I don't want to but I decided that I want the Sparkling and I will do anything for it!" Starscream turned away from Megatron and Skywarp bit his lips and looked worried at this statement. Was there something else he was missing?

Megatron held back a pained frown. This was not supposed to happen! He wanted Starscream! Not a Sparkling! He wanted nights of blissful overloads and fast paced interfacing and his name being sung by high pitched vocals! Not gentle, must-do link ups! And most of all he didn't want to share! No he didn't want to deactivate the Sparkling because it would be his heir and it would be a link between himself and the Seeker he craved but it would turn into an annoying little thing that had to be fed and looked after and it would have to stay with it's bearer and it just would not stand because no doubt the Seeker would pay it a lot more attention! He could get Skywarp and Thundercracker to adopt it but then he would also have to get Starscream to agree to that too. Why do things have to be so complicated!

There was a heavy silence while all four shifted uneasily in the room.

" I . . . . .where?" Megatron tried to break the silence but his processor was far too messed up for him to think straight. _This is so degrading!_ he couldn't help but think.

" We want to stay with Starscream!" Skywarp suddenly piped up " We aren't perverted or anything but I don't trust you!"

" That is perfectly understandable and I will agree as long as we get some bit of privacy."

" I agree but I want them close by." Starscream glared at him and he felt his spark ache.

_You should be happy! You have what you wanted!_ The little voice sneered and Megatron growled inwardly _Shut up!_

" Did you go to Hook?"

Starscream jutted his jaw and really glared at him. Thundercracker raised an optic ridge as if to his own thoughts and Skywarp made a disgusted face.

" What? You have to go and make sure that everything is okay!" Megatron said calmly. He may as well try and prove that he can go a little while without beating up the Air Commander and now the mech that is carrying his Sparkling. He really wanted to have the Seeker at his side as his lover and equal. He shook his head. _Did I just think that? He could never be my equal! _Then a realization hit him. To bond with someone meant you made them your equal. _Damn that Seeker!_ He mentally snarled, but that didn't stay long because he couldn't keep it.

When no answer came he frowned and studied Starscream's frame. His wing, or what was left of it, was loosing energon and his cockpit glass had also penetrated his armour drawing out more energon that ran down his frame. A quick scan revealed that the Seeker needed medical attention.

" You need to go to Hook anyway." Megatron stated without looking the Seeker, any of them, in the optics. He heard Skywarp snarl and it took all his self control not to go over there and strip his body down to spare parts.

" I am not becoming some victim of gossip Megatron! I don't want any on to know!" Megatron sighed and turned to retaliate when Starscream cut across him. " I will allow Hook to know but that is it! If I have to stay in the brig to keep everyone quiet then I will!"

" I don't want you in the brig."

" One other thing," Starscream said ignoring him " I want a cease fire between us and the Autobots!"

Megatron gave him a look that not even he was sure how it would come across. " What? Why in the name of Primus . . .."

" I will not raise my Sparkling on the battle field!"

" You are base bound from now on!"

" The base could easily become a battle ground! I will not take the risk. Either that or when the Sparkling is delivered I am leaving! And no I am not base bound! I will still be going to battle as often as I can! I am your Air Commander and Second in Command! You need

" _We_ are leaving!" Skywarp turned to his Trine leader " We lost you once! I don't want to lose you again!"

" I am with Warp on this!" Thundercracker added as he placed a servo on Starscream's wing. Megatron felt something stir within him and had a really strong urge to yell at the blue Seeker to remove his servo at once! He didn't get a chance.

There was a pop and all three jets disappeared leaving a boiling Megatron behind. _They are doing this on purpose just to make me fail!_ He thought bitterly as he tried to came his urge to smash something or preferably someone.

: Starscream where are you?: He literally screamed into his com. and to his surprised he actually sounded panicked.

: Relax! Primus! You don't own me or anything! You dictate the Decepticons! Not my life!: Megatron rolled his optics in a bid to cover up his relief. Aa action more so aimed at himself. : We have a Trine matter to discuss! We will return shortly! If it makes you feel any better . . .not that I care . . . . go tell Hook and only Hook to get ready or something. Or maybe you can go and find a stress relief!:

:What do you mean by that Starscream?: He growled back.

: I predict that you are most likely boiling with rage at this moment of time due to our sudden departure without your permission!: And with that the com was cut with a snap.

Megatron had a strange feeling that Starscream had meant " Go find a new punching bag!". However he did take up some of Starscream's advice and went to the medbay. Hook was alone there and seemed to be sorting some of his tools. At Megatron's entrance he looked up and stood to attention.

" Sir!"

" Hook, are we alone?"

Hook gave him a confused look before he answered. Bar Starscream, he was one of the only mechs who sometimes questioned his orders. Megatron only allowed it because he only questioned orders that were a threat to his armies health.

" No sir, Astrotrain and Vortex are here getting repairs after the explosion!" Megatron snarled. He had forgotten about that. What had Starscream said about that? Oh yeah, something about forgetting about it! What a coincidence he thought bitterly.

" Can their repairs wait?"

Hook chewed the inside of his mouth before he answered. " If you give me five minutes I should get them both out."

Megatron looked around " Where are they?"

" In the wash racks my Lord" Hook said indicating behind him where the medbay wash racks were.

Megatron vented " Can they hear us in the wash racks?" He snarled slightly annoyed.

" Sir I wouldn't put it past them not to ease drop on our conversations, especially one that seems to be . . . quiet personal."

Megatron glared at the cocky medic but he was grateful that Hook was nowhere near as bad as the Autobot Medic! Megatron took it as a better way of leading on his part.

" Very well, hurry up though." Megatron walked over to the medical computer and turned the screen away from the rest of the room. Hook gave him a suspicious glance before shrugging and going into the wash racks, hopefully to hurry up those two mechs so that they could scram.

Megatron was certain that the Seekers were not telling him something. The strange and worried looks at Starscream whenever he mentioned keeping the Sparkling. Either that or they were up to something.

He searched 'carrying Seeker" and up came a single file that seemed to contain everything about Seekers and their breeding habits. It explained about the whole not-being-bonded-but-being-able-to-carry thing. Thundercracker had been very accurate in his information. He scrolled down to the Carrying section. He was a little surprised to find that Seekers carried for a week or two longer then most mechs overall leading to a five month carrying period.

_The Carrying Processes._

_Gestation Period: 18 to 20 weeks_

_Weeks 1 to 3_

_ During weeks one, two and three, the Sparkling remains attached to the bearers spark. It gathers data on how the spark functions. (How it acquires this data is still a mystery however scientists believe that it has invisible connections to the very core of the bearers spark. Others disagree with this theory due to the very core of our sparks being our most vulnerable.) During this time the bearer may feel strange, reporting that it feels as if their spark is still in contact with the sire's. It has often lead to Seekers panicking because they have misread this as a sign of a complete bond. Small jolts of pain tend to occur during the third week as the new spark prepares to travel down into the carrying chamber._

_A Seekers carrying chamber are located just below the spark chamber in the upper abdomen and lower chassies area just like all mechs.  
_

_Seekers should rest and drink plenty of energon at this stage because of the stress on their sparks. Link ups should be done every two to three days._

_Weeks 4 to 10_

_ During these weeks the new spark, now in the chamber, would begin to build simple systems to start providing for themselves. They take metal and parts from the bearer and this causes a lot of discomfort as wires and other materials are moved about and placed in the chamber with the new spark. It is a long and slow process which surprisingly doesn't need a lot of energon. Seekers tend to be very hyperactive during these weeks. They tend to fly more then usual to burn off this energy and to dampen the sky hunger that they will experience later on._

_As time goes on the Seeker's midsection will swell ever so slightly. It is normally clearly visible by the 8th or 9th week. _

_Link ups should be done at least once a day to insure the survival of the sparkling._

_Weeks 11 to 18/20_

_ These are the most stressful for the bearer as their midsection just about get large enough to lock their transformation and rechargless nights as well as painful online hours tend to cause severe mood swings and a violent nature in Seekers. The new Sparkling should have fully built it's systems and now starts to build it's armour once again stealing resources from their bearer._

_Note: Lost materials are rebuilt within the bearer by self repair systems. Materials are taken at a slow rate to allow for this._

_Link ups should be done once a week as the Sparkling has most of the data already._

Megatron vented. Seekers weren't that different then, it just took a little longer. Seekers being moody and very hyperactive? How could they get any worse? He shook his helm and scrolled down, skipping things such as "Birth" and "medical check ups". He stopped when he spied ' Dangers involved with Seekers carrying".

_Seekers are not designed to carry. Their Spark chambers are small and compact and their carrying chambers are also smaller then a ground mechs due to them being streamline for the air. This can cause problems throughout the gestation period and the birth._

_Seekers only breed with themselves. Only a few have been known to breed with the bigger ground mechs. Their files were kept top secrete and everyone warned not to conceive to a ground mech so we can only assume that the outcome was not pleasant!_

Megatron frowned. What did that mean?

" Sir? We don't have a carrying Seeker do we?"

Megatron whipped round to find Hook staring over his shoulder. He growled and glared at said medic when he noticed that they were alone.

" Yes, we unfortunately do!"

Hook gave him a strange look " Who? And who with?"

Megatron's lips curled in a fake snarl " This is to be kept top secrete Hook! Not even your team are to know of this! Is that clear?"

" Yes sir!"

" Good! Our dear Air Commander has gone and got himself a sparkling!" Megatron growled with as much hate as he could muster.

Hook's jaw nearly fell from their hinges " Sorry?"

" Starscream is carrying you fool!"

Hook shook himself and fixed his appearance. " He should come to the medbay for a scan immediately. Do you know how long?"

" A few days from what he told me. He is injured too. "

Hook made a show of rolling his optics. " Sir that would be unwise to do now."

" I am not stupid Hook!" Megatron snarled.

Hook ignored him and Megatron couldn't help but feel as if something had changed. . . . . .and then he mentally smacked himself over the helm.

" Sir did he mention who the sire is?"

Megatron decided to ignore the medic. " What happens to a Seeker that has conceived to a ground mech?"

Hook's lips nearly curled in a snarl but he held it back only just " I am not sure but I know that it isn't always good. This is why I ask who the sire is because Starscream is smaller then the average Seeker."

Megatron gave him a look. He was a big mech and Starscream was small and this whole top secrete thing was somehow connected to size apparently.

"Sir?"

" Go on Mighty Megatron! Tell him!"

Both mechs turned the screechy voice to find Starscream glaring daggers at Megatron. His wing had stopped pouring energon by now. He was flanked by two very unhappy looking Trine mates._ This could only get better!_ Megatron thought before he turned to Hook again.

" I am."

* * * * *

Skywarp had teleported them outside the base to some random forest. Thundercracker gave a half glare, half worried glance at Starscream. Skywarp paced around throwing his arms around in frustration.

" I don't like this Screamer! I don't like this at all!"

" Warp you know I can't get it terminated!

:Starscream where are you?: Megatron's worried voice came over the com. Skywarp hissed but Thundercracker dropped the mixed expression and took up a thinking one with his servo holding his titled chin. Starscream truly felt touched with the amount of concern that bled from his voice but his anger and pride didn't allow him to be grateful.

Starscream sighed through his vents : Relax! Primus! You don't own me or anything! You dictate the Decepticons! Not my life! We have a Trine matter to discuss! We will return shortly! If it makes you feel any better . . .not that I care . . . . go tell Hook and only Hook to get ready or something. Or maybe you can go and find a stress relief!: He answered and Thundercracker rolled his optics at him.

:What do you mean by that Starscream?: Megatron growled back and Starscream couldn't help but give a disbelieving little laugh to his Trine mates.

: I predict that you are most likely boiling with rage at this moment of time due to our sudden departure without your permission!: He cut the com because he knew that he could go on a whole rant at this stage.

Thundercracker tutted and shook his helm.

" What?"

" I know what he done was, well, it was absolutely disgraceful but I think you should give him a chance!"

Skywarp's jaw dropped as he glared at the blue jet. " What? Where'd this come from?"

Thundercracker sighed

" I would like to know too because you wanted to leave so I could get away from Megatron! Remember?"

" Yes but that was when you were upset. You just got up and headed straight out two days later!! I understand why now though," Thundercracker replied looking at Starscream's chassies. " it kept you here."

" But we only found out about it today!"

" No Warp! TC is right! I have no idea where the confidence came from. I surprised myself when I just got up and walked out of my quarters. I had already decided that I wasn't going to go out again. And can we stop calling it 'it'!" Starscream snapped and then sighed. His processor was everywhere but with him.

Skywarp snorted " I don't like _it _because I was being serious when I said I don't want to loose you!"

" I will be fine Warp!"

" This isn't the same as surviving a beating Starscream! Hook isn't the best medic around and you know it!" Skywarp pleaded.

" I don't want the Autobots to know!"

" You may have to!" Thundercracker sighed " He really dose care for you, you know. You can see it in his stance, his optics, his face! Even his words are convincing! But I just want to make sure that you are safe! He admitted about the glitch and to be honest I bet you he will change!"

" I bet he won't! He can't go a single day without loosing his temper!" Skywarp hissed.

" Well then Starscream will have to try and change too."

" And why would I want to?" Starscream snarled. Completely lost. Why would he want to change and give Megatron a chance to propose the bond again. He really had no interest in the Warlord!

" You obviously don't remember the first few weeks with the Decepticons. You had fallen helm over peds for him!"

" That was a mere crush that is in the past! I am over it! I have never looked at Megatron like that again ever since the first beating!" Starscream had completely forgotten about that! He kicked himself. Only Thundercracker would remember that!

Thundercracker raised an optic ridge. " Starscream, I need to change the subject, what about this Sparkling? You know the risks all too well!"

Starscream sighed " Yes I know TC but I will be fine! I promise you!" Starscream lied. In truth he was scared but he wanted the Sparkling.

" One more thing, can we remake the bond?" Skywarp asked optics gleaming with a little hope.

Starscream smiled and looked to Thundercracker who nodded.

" One other thing," Skywarp bit his lip " We didn't tell you something."

Starscream frowned " What?" _What could there possible be now?_

" Well you see, when you closed the bond off you really did break our sparks and so we kinda needed something to fill the gap and well . . " Thundercracker paused and smiled sadly at Starscream.

" We are bonded." Skywarp said quietly.

* * * * *

"He has developed a weakness!"

" What?" This is impossible! We picked him because he has no weakness!"

" He has developed one none the less!"

" We must remove it then!"

" Negative. We would run the risk of breaking him!"

A dark figure stood in a small room dimly lit room. In front of him, a screen with the silhouette of a a helm and shoulders hissed dangerously.

" We have to do something! This cannot be left ignored for long!"

" Agreed!"

" What is his weakness?"

" Starscream!"

" Then Starscream must be removed! Or at least set up! Can you take care of that?"

" I have already tried, well he kinda done it himself but Megatron didn't offline him!"

" Why not?"

" Unknown."

" Great! We will just have to find out then! You get onto that since you are there then and I will work something out over here!"

* * * * *

Starscream lay down on the berth as instructed as Hook began a series of scans. The Medic was still grumbling about the stupidity of some mechs until Megatron growled and ended it with the unspoken threat. Skywarp just sneered at Megatron's expense.

The poking and prodding was driving him up the wall until at last Hook pulled away. Megatron stepped forward with a curious expression on his faceplate.

" Okay your vitals are fine and your systems are running as normal. Now I need you to open your spark chamber to check the sparkling." Starscream felt stunned. He did not want to open his spark chamber while Megatron was anywhere near him. He took to glaring at the gun-former when Hook brought over another scanner.

The medic took one look at Starscream and froze. He followed the heated glare to Megatron to find the Warlord shifting uneasily. Skywarp and Thundercracker had moved in-between the leader and his second and both harboured worried expressions.

" I really need to do this and I will get it done so it would be easier if you just do it rather then me holding you down and forcing you!

Starscream snapped his helm around as memory purges asaulted him " You will do nothing of the sort Hook!"

Hook actually took a step back from the amount of venom in Starscream's voice " I have to check to make sure that the new spark is okay!"

Starscream hissed and then glared again at Megatron. The Silver mech was half growling in a bid to cover up his shifting. " Fine but hurry up!"

Hook began to prod and poke once again when Starscream bared his spark. He felt vulnerable like this and made a show of glaring at Megatron who could barely met his gaze and kept staring at his exposed spark. It unnerved him and Thundercracker acted by standing in the way. Starscream heard Megatron grunt and Skywarp growl before Hook told them all off!

" Everything seems fine!" the medic grunted as he pack everything away. "I know that you read about the different carrying stages," Hook said looking at Megatron and Starscream gave him a stare. _Since when did he care about the carrying stages? _Hook continued " but do you?" He asked now looking at Starscream.

" I'm a scientist Hook! Of course I do!" He snapped.

" So then you know about the . . . ahem . . link ups?" He said, not looking at either.

Both Megatron and Starscream grumbled a "yes" and Starscream glared at the silver mech with as much hatred you could.

" Okay then, I advise that you also read about the birthing process as well and one other thing. Starscream you can really only take a certain type of energon now." Hook disappeared into the back of the medbay and came out holding a cube holding a bright yellow liquid. " This energon is specially designed for carrying mechs."

Starscream raised an optic ridge " Why do you have it then if it is only for carrying mechs?"

Megatron fixed his questioning glare on the medic also with the intention of getting an answer.

The medic replied in confidence. " For precisely this reason."

" But no mechs are bonded in the army?" Megatron snarled

Starscream shot a glance at Skywarp and Thundercracker who both kept a straight face. Hook however began to scratch his helm.

" Well . . . there are a few! Not many but a few! And it was bound to happen with either them or," Hook tilted his helm towards the Seekers " Or these. I presume that you two are bonded though, right?"

Starscream hissed and Megatron shifted uneasily.

" Oh! right well then, I'll leave this here and I shall leave you to it. If there is any problems come to me straight away!" Hook practically ran from the medbay as Starscream scrambled off the berth.

" Who is bonded in this army?" Megatron frowned.

" Is it really any of your concern? Bonded mechs would fight harder you know so that they won't be responsible for killing their bondmate!" Starscream hissed " Are you happy now I have been to the medbay? Good! Because we are leaving! I need a fly after being cooped up for so long!" Thundercracker and Skywarp came to his side as he headed towards the doors.

" Starscream," The tri-coloured Seeker stop and turned his helm to look over his shoulder. " I can't have a cease fire."

Starscream turned around fully and he heard Skywarp hiss. " Why not?"

" Because we need to collect energon."

Starscream frowned. He had forgotten about the whole energon problem. Then an idea came to mind. " Then we will just have to stock up before the sparkling is born!"

" And what about now?'

" We steal energon!"

" No you are . . "

" Yes I am you old scrap heap! Someone has to keep the army going!"

Megatron crossed his arms and growled at him. Thundercracker rolled his optics.

" One other thing Starscream, how do you plan to hide when you are showing?"

" I . ," He tried to come up with some snappy comment but none came so he closed his mouth in defeat.

" We could go to Cybertron?"

Starscream pondered the idea and then remembered his promise about leaving. " That is only if you can prove that you won't hit me every chance you get!"

Megatron frowned at this but remained quiet. _He must really want me!_ Starscream felt his face relax into a calm expression against his will. He made no effort to right it though, which surprised him.

" We should get working on battle plans!" Starscream said and turned. Skywarp came to his side instantly. The black and purple Seeker was starting to annoy him with his protectiveness even if deep down he did admit it made him feel wanted.

* * * * *

Thundercracker watched the whole scene from the sidelines. Why couldn't Starscream see it? That he and Megatron had been dancing around each other for so long? He sighed silently.

": Hey TC?:" Skywarp's voice echoed across their bond.

": Yes Warp?:"

": I wan to help Screamer!:"

": We are Warp!:"

": No I mean be there with him so he doesn't feel alone! You know how he gets!:"

Thundercracker looked over at his boned. Starscream and Megatron were talking about energon and didn't notice the absent look on Skywarp's face. _Skywarp isn't suggesting what I think he is!_

": What do mean?:" He replied a little uneasily.

": I want a Sparkling too:"

Thundercracker tried not make his shock known on the outside. He sent waves of doubt across the bond

": What? Megatron won't allow it!:"

": I have an idea for that!:" Skywarp sent reassurance but Thundercracker found it hard to calm his racing spark.

": Fine but don't come complaining to me if he eats you!:"

Skywarp sent a wave of happiness across the bond ": He won't get a chance too!:" He said as he moved to Starscream's side when the tir-coloured jet went to go.

* * * * *

A few hours later and the Command Trine were back from their unscheduled flight. All were in the briefing room for a peptalk by their leader. The upcoming fight was to raid the hoover dam and gather as much cubes as possible. Starscream could find countless flaws with the plan and decided that it would be a great oppertunity to test Megatron's anger.

" Megatron this plan won't work!"

A few sighs echoed around the room but Starscream ignored them. Megatron simply gave him a cold stare and motioned for him to continue. A series of surprised muttering started up till Megatron hushed them. Starscream never stumbled over his own surprise however.

" We should split up into three teams. One goes and distracts the Autobots with attacking a power plant near them and hopefully steal a few energon cubes from the distraction mission also. Another team should work on cutting communication lines around the Hoover Dam to make sure the Autobots don't find out about it and the Third takes as much energon as they can! If the Autobots do find out then we should just clear out with as much cubes as we can and save on loosing some."

" Who should go on what teams?" Someone piped up and Megatron rubbed his chin in thought.

" The cassettes should defiantly do the communication sabotage!" Soundwave looked at him and the two twins glared.

" Since when are you leader?" Rumble snarled.

" Silence!" Megatron growled " Starscream has a point . . . .for once!" He added as he received a few shocked stares. Skywarp bit his lip to hold in what appeared to be laughter or more likely, sniggering.

Starscream smirked " All fliers should act as the distraction. We could use Astrotrain to gather energon and carry it back while the Seekers hold off the Autobots. We will get more from two raids rather then one! But this may only work once! If the Autobots don't find out about it then we could use again until they do! We will need to get rid of their fliers though because they can pass on the word quickly!" Starscream pondered. The Aerial Bots were sure to come after him and his team but what about Powerglide? He was more of a scout. He must be taken out quickly.

" Plan: Should consider." Soundwave looked over at Megatron who was narrowing his optics at Starscream.

" Yes! I will! Get this down on a data pad and deliver it to me later! This sounds interesting!"

Starscream tried not to huff when he didn't receive a reaction from Megatron but he narrowed his optics and saw Megatron smirk.

" Dismissed!" Megatron barked and made his way over to where Starscream was.

" Starscream, we need to talk!" He said quietly then headed to his quarters. Starscream followed with his two Trine mates in tow.

When they arrived Megatron instantly jumped into what was bothering him.

" Why aren't Seekers allowed to conceive to ground mechs?"

Starscream shrugged and answered casually " Because there is a 95% chance that we will die because the Sparkling rips us apart."

* * *

This isn't too bad of a cliffhanger . . . . . . . . . . *sniggers*

Okay uploading is slow because of work and such and I have no idea when I shall get the next chapter up! * This is where you cry!*

Reviews appreciated! I love hearing your views on this! ( Not really but hey! I have to at least seem friendly!)

You can guess who those two figures are BTW because I really want to know what you guys are getting from all this! Infact please guess and say who you think! I won't slag you if you're wrong . . . well not much . . but please guess, even one of them!

Please?


	5. Chapter 5

Ha! You guys are so going to hate me by the end of this chapter! Not really! I went easy on you this time. This chapter is a lot lighter with a bit of joking around and things like that. I had nose bleed while witting this! Do you know how much pressure you guys put on me to continue witting this? Well do ya?

Replies! YAY! . . . . . . I'm replying to what again . . . . ? Do you know how much effort I put into my replies? Just so you know I am in a complaining mood . . .and I feel like being mean so be careful!

**Random523: ** . . . . ...Eh . . . where to begin? . . . . eh . . . . I LIKE YOU!!!! You have to keep reviewing! You have no choice in the matter! You _will_ continue reviewing! And for the bow and the hero worship (which I totally deserve! You guys should follow this person's example!) ( Not hinting at anything!), I grant you a new chapter because I don't want you to get yourself run over by anything!

**grimmlock47: **What is Megatron? { Quote "Megatron learning that has gotta be ** him"} I'm not trying to get you to say it it's just that I have no idea what you are trying to say! I really want to know! So can you improvise or something? Thank you for the review!**  
**

**Fire-red-bird: **Wow, wow, wow, wow, WOW! Where are you going with that review? * stern face* You better choose your next words wisely Birdie or else! You say you never cry and yet you cry at the end of your review so I laugh at you anyway! And no, I want to throw the wrench at **Random523! **But I will let on you did so I get both the fun and the Loyal reader! Look! This story cannot be hot! It is illogical! Okay? Impossible . . . . unless . . .this story makes you . . . . .ahem . . . you know . . . aroused? which must mean I must be doing something right! * Smiles innocently* BTW never take up a job as a future teller! You aren't very good at it!**  
**

**Sonic's: **None surprisingly! I am like this all the time and when I get sugar . . . oh boy! Yeah! That is better unknown for your own safety!!**  
**

**glompmeXD: **What is with the 'who, What, When, Where, Why'? Can you not just do a normal review like every one else? Only I am allowed to be different you sycophant! What made you think it was those two? Soundwave and Shockwave? Where did you come up with them? I congratulate you though on having the bravery to actually tell me your guess! Unlike some people . . . .ahem! Not looking at anyone in particular Bird! And every one else actually! Just wondering then, does anyone agree with** glompmeXD**? I never said that she/he was wrong or right!

On with the Sho . . . cough . . . I mean . . . Fanfiction!

* * *

Starscream looked over his plan. It was a master piece! Of course it had it's flaws but compared to Megatron's original plan it had none and that made him smirk.

He grunted when he felt pain erupt in his spark and cursed the little being within. He knew that it was requesting a link up but that was least on his to do list. Megatron hadn't asked for a link up which had surprised him but he didn't say anything. He hissed when the pain intensified.

" All right! Shut up already!" He snarled and offlined his optics." Demanding. Just like your sire, huh?"

He got up from his desk and headed towards Megatron's quarters. He paused outside of Skywarp's and Thundercracker's quarters and wondered if he should get one of them. The conflicting thoughts in his helm just infuriated him.

He wanted them there in case Megatron lost it but he didn't want them there because he didn't want them witnessing the link up. He growled and decided to leave them when he heard tell tale banging noises from within the room. He shook his helm in . . . well he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Happy, yes! Jealous, definitely! They were bonded! In fairness he had seen it coming back when they were on Cybertron and was happy for them but he had always felt like he was just 'the third' and nothing more.

He grumbled his entire way to Megatron's quarters. He just went straight in having obtained the entrance code from Megatron to find it empty. He snarled in frustration and turned around and stomped right into someone.

" Hey! What do you . . . Oh!" Starscream looked up into the faceplate of Megatron, nearly dropping the data pad in his servo, he hissed to cover up his embarrassment." I have finished that plan."

Megatron sighed and gave him a look that clearly stated 'I don't believe you"

" That isn't all you came here for, is it?" Starscream scowled in reply. " I though so."

Starscream yelped when Megatron picked him up bridal style and carried him over to the desk.

" What are you doing? Put me down you idiot!" Starscream smacked him in the chassies.

" We can do both at the same time."

Starscream gave him a confused look before the Warlord lowered himself into his chair and rearranged Starscream on his lap so that he was sitting.

" You can't be serious!" Starscream said as he realised what Megatron had in mind. " I don't like . ."

" Look! You won't like any other position and we have to do this battle plan so just shut up and do it!" Megatron glared at him. It was quite clear that the silver mech was trying to keep his anger from escalating.

Starscream paused for a few seconds before snarling a hesitant "fine!"

The Seeker fixed his position on Megatron's lap so that his port was easier to reach. He heard Megatron retract his crotch plate and done the same wishing that he had brought one of his Trine as fear crept through his circuits.

" How many times do I have to say this but . . . "

" You better not say 'relax' Megatron because then I will just loose it! Have you ever stuck your extra arm in your own valve? No! You have no idea what it feels like!" Starscream snapped, receiving a frown from the Warlord when he looked over his shoulder.

" Fine!"

Starscream growled low as he felt Megatron's cord slid into him and he grabbed the edges of Megatron's desk for balance as the Warlord's servos guided him down. His valve was already wet and always will be now that he is carrying. The massive member slid in with ease and rubbed several nodes. He bit his lip in a bid not to cry out in pleasure. There was no pain but it was really tight and he could feel his valve stretching around Megatron's cord, occasionally flexing to try and allow the intruder better access. It was uncomfortable and he squirmed around trying to ease some of the alien pressure within him. He really hated his life right now!

" Don't!" Megatron's almost desperate voice flooded over his audios and Starscream realised that he must have been setting off so many sensor nodes on Megatron's cord that it was driving him wild and true enough Starscream could feel heat building up underneath his aft. For a moment he froze in fear of Megatron just throwing him across the table and hammering into him but Megatron stayed where he was, grunting and hissing as he pushed himself upward slowly until at last Starscream was sitting in contact with his lap and his cord fully sheathed within his strained valve.

Starscream sighed as Megatron's single spike connected with his port. The pain in his spark instantly faded and he relaxed as the data flow began. He had been in pain for so long he had forgotten what it was like not to have it.

" Right, show me this battle plan then!"

Megatron's voice pulled him from his daze and he down loaded the files from his data pad to Megatron's computer.

As time went by the pressure faded away to the point when Starscream would only notice it if he moved. Every time he did he would gasp or jump causing Megatron to chuckle. _After this my valve will never be tight again!_ He thought as he felt Megatron shift beneath him and that oversized cord hitting some of his internal wires making him shiver.

They managed to discuss the plans and place different mechs on the teams. The Cassettes were the communication sabotage team while Megatron lead the real energon raid and Starscream, even though Megatron argued black and white that he shouldn't, was to lead the distraction team while also stealing energon from a power plant not too far away from the Ark.

They were still discussing what to do about Powerglide when there was a knock on the door. Both mechs glared at the sheets of metal before remembering their current positions. Starscream made to stand but Megatron grabbed his hips and disconnected from him gently. When he was fully out he released the red hips and said

" Enter!"

Megatron requested a private com and Starscream accepted : Do that and you could cause damage to both of us! Our programming centres were connected!:

: Sorry oh mighty Megatron!: Starscream huffed.: You really did do your homework!: Megatron shot him a quick glare.

Starscream hissed as he closed his crotch plate just as the doors whooshed open. Soundwave walked in calmly.

" Report." Megatron's voice had an annoyed edge to it. _So he had been enjoying the link up had he? _Starscream thought bitterly, hoping that the Warlord wouldn't request that they continue. Between his legs felt weird. He tried to fix it by crossing his right leg over his left in his standing position and crossed his arms over his chassies to make the move look casual and bored.

" Autobot Powerglide: Approaching base."

Starscream smirked smugly as Megatron stood up, crotch plate still hidden by the desk to Soundwave, but in clear view of Starscream. Starscream could see him wiping away the lubricant that had leaked from his valve. He pretended to look down at the floor but his optics trailed over his crotch. It was clean, what he could see of it anyway, most likely due to the fact he had been sitting with his valve suspended over Megatron's thighs. He couldn't help but smirk.

" Excellent! This should help our plans!"

" Situation: Powerglide on a secret mission for Optimus Prime."

Starscream glared at the lower ranked officer " And do you know what this mission is?"

" Affirmative: To spy on Decepticons."

Starscream shook his helm and snarled " Well then what is the situation?"

" Starscream silence! But he is right . . . for once . . What is the situation?"

Soundwave was silent as he tilted his helm. He remained like that for a while. Megatron growled dangerously and that snapped the tape deck out of his . . . .daze? Starscream frowned. Since when does Soundwave enter a daze?

" Soundwave apologizes!"

" Well then?"

" Powerglide: Within the 100 mile radios of the base."

" I shall get Thundercracker and Skywarp and show that Autobot what a real flier is!" Starscream stated before he charged from the room not giving Megatron a chance to argue.

_What is up with Soundwave?_ He thought as he sped thought the all too familiar corridors. He was making a habit of this, he realized as he swung round a corner. Rumble nearly got trampled and cried out in anger.

" Hey watch it!"

" You should watch it you waste of metal! I am your superior officer!" Starscream yelled over his shoulder as he continued on with his fast pace.

_Why am I rushing?_ He slowed to a stop. He searched his processor for the answer but none came. He just needed to get away from the room, from Megatron? It made sense but the feeling had only come when . . . the connection was broken! _That would explain it!_ While connected to Megatron he would or should have no desire to run off. True he didn't want to be there in such a position but the desire wasn't as strong as it was just now. He frowned and continued on his way in a fast paced walk.

: Skywarp! Thundercracker!:

: Wha . . . yeah Starscream?: Thundercracker's voice sounded strained and Starscream smacked his forehelm. He had forgot about their current . . .activities!

: Now really ain't the best time Screamer!: Skywarp panted.

Starscream laughed : Never mind! I'll get the coneheads!: He giggled through the com.

: No! Wait! TC stop doing that! Wait! I want to come!:

Starscream chuckled : You sound like you are enjoying yourself! Stay there!:

: No too late! He is already out the door!: Thundercracker replied sounding both amused and annoyed.

: Sorry!:

* * * * *

The air rushed over his wings and he felt free once again being immersed in his element. Thundercracker and Skywarp flew either side of him in an arrow formation. Skywarp seemed pleased with himself as he lazily played around in the air. Thundercracker was quiet, maybe a little too quiet.

" TC everything okay?" Starscream asked, shouting to be heard.

Thundercracker made some sort of noise that was drowned by the sound of the wind and their engines.

" Yeah I'm fine!"

" Sure?"

" Yep! There he is!"

Starscream focused ahead of him sure enough there was that red plane polluting the skies.

"Remember! We want to take him back to the base!"

" Last one there is . . . . . . ahem is . .. . . . . a piece of scarp?"

" That Skywarp . . . . " Thundercracker began

" . . . Was terrible! Starscream finished as he zoomed off.

Powerglide saw them coming too late as Starscream showered him in bullets, aiming for his wings.

" Whoa! You guys are so polite, ain't ya! No 'hello'? 'How are ya doing?'"

" This is a warm welcome reserved for Autobots only!" Skywarp hissed when he emptied his guns on the red plane.

Thundercracker made his run and Starscream moved into a position alongside the Autobot.

" Tell you what, you come quietly back to our base we will stop with our 'warm welcome' and give you a cold one instead!"

" Why would I do that Decepticreep?"

" Because you have no other choice!" Starscream screeched as he transformed and grabbed Powerglides's tail and dragging him to a stop in mid-air.

Powerglide transformed and Starscream grabbed him around the chassies.

" Skywarp! Warp us back to the base!"

Skywarp did just that and all four mechs landed in a heap in the control room where Megatron and some of the other Decepticons were waiting. Starscream watched as Powerglide was seized roughly by two of the triple changers, Blitswing and Astrotrain, and dragged over to Megatron.

" Put him in the brig!" Megatron ordered. When Powerglide was gone he turned to his awaiting army. " Right, this plan better run smoothly! Starscream take your team and the mechs assigned to me, follow me down to the underwater hatch!"

Starscream turned to his Trine mates and the conehead Trine that were assisting them.

" We shall wait for Astrotrain and Blitzwings to return before we move out!"

Starscream was relieved that Megatron had organized everything while he had gone and got Powerglide. It made things so much easier. The cassettes had been sent ages ago to sabotage the communications. Lazerbeak was sent to watch over Autobot activities.

When the two triple changers returned they set off at a lazy pace as they had to wait for Megatron and his team to get into position.

Thrust broke formation halfway through the journey to pull up along side Starscream

" Hey Commander! You seem different. Everything okay?"

Starscream hissed in annoyance and merely grunted in reply. " Get back in formation!"

: You know! I think he has a crush on you!" Skywarp sneered playfully through a private com.

: It's only you who thinks it!: Starscream snarled back. Thrust and him? Never! That running joke was seriously getting old!

* * * * *

Megatron studied the dam from his vantage point. They were at the opposite side to the reservoir and the tall walls screamed strength. A strength that had to be tested . . after they got the energon! Starscream had insisted on a 'quiet' approach rather then his favourite 'guns blazing' one and it took all his control not to just open fire. It was making him irritable.

" Rumble reports: Operation Sabotage success! All communications halted."

" Excellent! Get them to report their positions and tell Starscream to put his plan in action!"

Megatron listened as Soundwave carried out his orders. Now he just had to wait for Starscream to give the signal that the Autobots had arrived at their end and he can begin. His circuits were sizzling for some action. His processor, however, was elsewhere, on a completely different to-be battle field where the Seeker carrying his sparkling would soon fight. He shook his helm to banish the images of a mangled frame returning instead of the beautiful tri-coloured body of his second. _What am I thinking? I am Megatron the Slagmaker! What do I care?_ He vented hard when he realized he meant none of it. He really wanted Starscream at his side so he could protect him and hold him close.

Memories of earlier that day came flooding back as he settled himself behind a curtain of rock. Starscream sitting on his lap wriggling around and unconsciously setting off every sensor on his length. He could still feel the tingling and the warmth of Starscream's valve! . . . Wait! Slag! He cursed when he realized he had just succeeded in arousing himself. He could feel his cord pressurizing and starting to throb in anticipation.

" Eh, Megatron?"

Megatron spun his helm around to glare at the owner of the voice to see Motormaster staring at him oddly.

" Get Back to your post!"

" Eh . . . I am at my post!

" Go find a new one then! And speak of this to no one!" Megatron lowered his voice on the last few words and narrowed his optics.

When Motormaster had scrambled away to safety Megatron sighed and rubbed his helm, trying to calm his systems. _Curse Starscream! He doesn't even need to be present to embarrass me!_

Megatron managed to have his systems cooled by the time Soundwave had located him to tell him that Starscream and the Autobots had engaged in battle. He felt his spark beat faster. He blamed excitement for the upcoming destruction but he knew it was worry for a certain lovable pain in his side!

* * * * *

Starscream smirked at Optimus Prime as the red mech fell over and landed heavily on his aft with a wonderful thud.

" Where is Megatron Starscream?" The Prime asked for tenth time.

" I overthrew him! I am the new Leader of the Decepticons! Your new Nemesis!"

Ironhide snorted " Yeah, and pigs can fly!"

" Pigs?" Blitzwing repeated

" They do if you kick'em!" Skywarp sniggered.

" I believe that's falling Warp!" Thundercracker came up to the purple jet's side. Both were standing behind Starscream to his left, Blitzwing to the right. The coneheads were fighting from the air and attacking the Autobot reinforcements.

" Ah, but it's falling with style Thundercracker!"

Ironhide just made a face " What kind of energon are you on?"

" Some good stuff!"

" Enough! Prime let's finish this!" Starscream screeched as he tried not to laugh. He felt strange, giddy even! This felt like a game rather then a battle and what was surprising was that even though they were out numbered they were _wining_! He had about, what? Seven mechs fighting? Against nearly all the Autobot forces? Megatron will offline when he hears this!

Autobots lay injured or hopefully dead all around them. His forces only had minor scratches and Astrotrain had done two runs already and was coming back for a third! All full to the brim with stolen enregon!

" Where are the rest of the Decepticons?"

" Causalities of a now extinct power struggle!"

" You would kill your own men?" Optimus spat, appalled.

" Why not? They would have proved a problem anyway!" Starscream sneered as he raised a null ray at Prime's face. Ironhide stood in front of his fallen leader.

" Don't even think bout it con!"

" Oh but I already have!" Starscream narrowed his optics and fired on Ironhide.

The red mech gasped as the ray scorched his chest plate and sent a pulse through him rendering him immobilized.

Starscream watched as Prime cradled his fallen warrior and glared at him. Then an idea came to mind and he opened a com link.

" Lazerbeak! Infiltrate the Ark and destroy Teletran 1!" Starscream hissed as he smiled down at the shocked Prime

" You wouldn't!"

" Would I not?" Starscream tilted his helm " Destroy Teletran and make life easier? Hum?" He teased

: Starscream, I have filled up and am heading out again! I am running low on energon though! I have never carried this much so many times!:

: Well done Astrotrain! Return to base! We will follow shortly after Megatron pulls out!:

Optimus stood up and gently lay Ironhide on the ground. Starscream noticed the gentleness at which this was done and took mental note of it to examine later.

" What are you up to Starscream?"

" Isn't it obvious? I'm stealing energon!"

" What are you really doing?"

" I answered Prime! If it wasn't the answer you wanted then tough! However, I could come up with some random plan for you to try and spoil? It would give you something to do, before we finally rid the Universe of your plague!"

Starscream smirked down at the Prime before a sharp pain ripped through the front of his chassies. He cried out as the new spark seemed to squel with pain of it's own. He fell backwards and was vaguely aware of Thundercracker grabbing him. He gasped for intakes as his body began to shut down and warnings flashed before him. Then everything went black. . . .

* * * * *

_The Birthing Process_

_During the birthing process, the Sparkling will be pushed out through the chest plates of their carrier. The plates will part automatically unless there are difficulties. The carrier is normally bent in an arch by someone, usually the sire, from the the back. They place their arms around the carrier's shoulders and hips and bend them outwards. This helps to push the Sparkling free from the chassies. The carrier is usually in a lot of pain but that depends on how big the Sparkling is to the carrier. _

_Problems._

_1) A Sparkling can get caught in wires or metal plates and end up either ripping them from their carrier's body or deactivating during the birth._

_2) Chest plates may be damaged and the carrier too weak to go through the procedure to get them fixed leading to leaking energon lines and deactivation unless professional medical help is present._

_3) Sparkling may be damaged during the process and deactivate or have permanent damage._

_4) Common in Seekers: Sparkling may be too big and may rip the chassies of their carrier apart during the birthing process. _

_5) There may be too much strain put on both Sparkling's and carrier's spark causing stasis lock or, in extreme circumstances, deactivation._

_Professional medical assistance is highly recommended!_

_* * * * * _

Megatron entered the Nemesis with his helm held high_. _Over eight hundred cubes! That was a record and that wasn't even counting Starscream's yield.

He paused when Rumble spoke

" Ha! Looks like ole' Screamer had a hard time of it!"

Megatron looked down and saw that the floor was covered in energon, processed energon. Someone was hurt, and badly.

" Energon: is from different mechs, not a single one. Amount of loss: Critical based on statistics.!"

Megatron looked back at Hook who was examining the mess, shaking his head with wide optics.

" He is right! There is far too much here to be a single mech! Primus sake! There is far too much here for ten mechs! Let alone one!"

" Observation: There were only eight mechs on Starscream's unit!"

That was all it took to snap Megatron out of his moment of success. He followed the trail with a fierce desperation to get to his Seeker.

The blood trail made it's way straight to the command centre where Megatron and his mechs found a bunch of shaking, beaten and bleeding mechs in heaps all over the room. Thundercracker and Skywarp were huddled together shaking. Both had lost a lot of energon according to his scans. Their optics were wide and unseeing, glazed with fear and memories. The others weren't much better. The conehead Trine were together, Thrust was cradling Ramjet in his arms. Dirge was shaking beside them with his optics offline and muttering incoherent words. Astrotrain seemed the only one unharmed and he was looking after a dreadful looking Blitzwing who was on his side and clutching his midsection. It didn't take long for Megatron to count the missing

One.

Starscream!

* * *

* Whistling happily*

What?

*evil smirk!*

Don't worry! Hopefully I will get the next chap up by tomarrow . . . . . . maybe . . . . . . . .* looks away while frowning and muttering something like 'you wish'*


	6. Chapter 6

**Fire-red-bird: **Are you only getting that now? How many times have I told you myself that I'm evil? I feel all warm about making you smile! Thank you for letting me know so I can feel good about myself!

**grimmlock47: **YAY it didn't get cut! I still don't understand the logic to that though . . . . "hold on"? Makes no sense! I liked that bit too! I like messing about and I was in a funny mood when I wrote that.**  
**

**hiei1317: **You missed it! *Narrows eyes* How dare you!!**  
**

**HighxOnxCrack: **Where have you been? Do you know how hurt I was each time I didn't see a review signed by you? You should feel guilty! I hate exams! Yes they were wining! Sometimes strategy can over throw numbers and fire power if used right! You don't seem shocked at all by that BTW. * Stares* I know Chap 3 was cliché! Do I care? No! Why? Because it had the effect I wanted! So there!

**alpha234: **So you think that you have found all the hints, read them correctly and arranged them into the correct path that this story will follow? Highly doubtful but I am curious as to know what you think? You compared it to whiplash? Are you sure you weren't in a car while reading? That's a first. _Whiplash? _I love that line! My father and I use it whenever we can just to piss people off! It's like a mantra for us we say it so many times! The beginning things are called author notes . . . and you read them! I didn't think anybody did! * Smiles*

You guys may find this a bit differant from the other chapters. Hell I find it differant! I can't put my finger on what it is though! And I can't fix it either!

Just so you know at the end it goes back in time to before the war!

I tried to get all the spelling mistakes but no doubt I missed a few . . . . . as always . .

* * *

Two sets of pain assaulted him. He just knew that half of it was not his own! His Spark ached and throbbed and his Sparkling copied it's every feeling, thus doubling the pain. It was damaged.

" We have to get him out of here!"

" Why should we care about a con?"

" Look at him! "

" Look at our men!"

" We will not sink as low as them! We will _all_ get out of here!"

Voices. All around him. He knew them from somewhere. _They said 'con'. Autobots. Where am I? How did I get here? The pain! My Sparkling! _And yet he couldn't panic. The pain, the numbness. It was too confusing.

" He . . .he is carrying."

" Yes! You said that already!"

" Are you sure?"

" Positive!"

" What are we going to do with him?"

" Protect him I suppose . . "

" Woah! Taking him out with us I can just about understand but risking our lives to save him? Pit no!"

" Yes! We are going to help him whether he is a con or not!"

" Just shut it younglin'! Stop wastin' energown!"

" Hey! One of them is coming!"

He tried to online his optics, to speak, to move. Nothing would obey him. The voices all sounded the same and yet, different? How could such an oxymoron exist? It was not logical! He could hear the panicked intakes of others around him. He could feel unfamiliar servos holding his chassies . . . upside-down? No! Sideways! No? Where was up? Where was down? No gravity. He was in space.

" Bring the winged one."

The voice, threatening and soothing at the same time! He hated oxymorons!

" What do you want with him?"

" That issss none of your consssern."

A series of pained cries assaulted his audios and he felt the servos tighten their grip on him. He was totally lost. What was going on? He felt no panic, no fear, nothing! Just confusion. The pain was throbbing through him now and he could just about zone out from it. He didn't feel like crying out. He just wanted to sit there, float there, whatever he was doing.

He couldn't react when the servos were ripped from him and something else grabbed him

" No! Hey! What are you doing?"

" Who are you?'

" What do you want?"

" Sssssilensssssse."

How could a voice so calm be so strict? The strange things clutching him were strong and muscular. Organic. No wait! They were cold, like metals surface. He didn't care really. He let himself be dragged away through the nothingness.

* * * * *

" What do you mean they just returned like this?"

The mech in front of him struggled as he optics flashed due to the lack of energon circulating through his lines. Megatron's grip on his throat tightened.

" They . . . . .j-just re-returned like . . . this-is!"

Skywarp lay on his back with his optics staring at the ceiling. He was one of the first repaired. His armour lacked paint where new parts were added and his intakes were slow. Thundercracker lay unconscious on the berth next to him, wings missing and legs replaced and grey due to lack of paint. Next were the cone head Trine. Thrust was sitting up while when of the Constructicons, Scrapper, worked on his damage. Ramjet and Dirge were out cold. Ramjet was leaking energon onto the floor in large quantities and at an alarming rate. Bags of enrgon were fed into him as Scavenger tried to wield the damaged lines shut.

Blitzwing lay neglected on a berth in the corner of the bay. He hadn't even made it to the Medbay before his frame became the dull grey of death.

Megatron dropped Astrotrain and growled. He then paced around the medbay. Anger and fear coursed through his systems untamed and he was aware that his frame was shaking, his amour clattering quietly.

" We have to get off this planet!" Thrust whispered, voice void of emotion, his optics wide but dull. " They will get us just like they got them!"

" What are you talking about Thrust?" Scrapper hissed as he tried to repair the damage to Thrust's back.

Megatron scanned the Medbay. Nearly all current occupants had been mute except Thrust and anyone else who had not been on Starscream's team. He frowned. There had been no word about the Seeker since their return. Their victory had been short lived.

" Thundercracker has come back online sir!"

Megatron spun on his heel to see Hook helping the blue Seeker into a sitting position. Groggy optics danced around the room lazily.

" What? How did I . . . " Red optics widened " Where's Starscream? He is hit! Across the chassies! Weird things!"

" Relax Thundercracker! I don't want you to fry your circuits!"

Thundercracker's optics found Megatron, their pleading gaze instantly freezing him. Thundercracker was in a lot of distress! It was not often that the blue Seeker let his emotions run away with him!"

" They have him." He stated in a whisper. his optics never leaving Megatron's. " They have him."

" Who have him?" Megatron asked softly, several alert and awake faces turning to give him a startled look.

Thundercracker struggled " A ship! Strange creatures. Snakes!"

Megatron narrowed his optics in confusion. _Snakes?_ Trying to keep a cool processor against the panic running ramped through him he opened a line to Soundwave.

: Soundwave? I want you down here ASAP!:

: As you command!:

" We have to get him!" Thundercracker's weak voice cried.

" He is right Megatron!" The Warlord met Hook's telling gaze and knew instantly what he was talking about. They had only three days to get Starscream before they loose one life! Three days was not much!

"Lord Megatron! Unknown object orbiting Earth."

Megatron turned to see Soundwave standing to attention.

Wow! That was fast! " What do you mean? More details would be greatly appreciated Soundwave!" He snarled.

" Data: Difficult to acquire."

" Well make it less difficult!"

" Object: Producing strange energy field. Scans: Not penetrating through it."

Megatron grabbed the bridge of his nose before he lost it and struck out. His servo slammed across Soundwave's helm with a loud crack. Anger and worry gnawing at him like a beast he cannot tackle and defend against.

" Soundwave! You better get me more info then that!" He yelled as the tape deck stumbled backwards, visor flashing in surprise.

" Forgive me Lord Megatron!" Soundwave said as he stood still again. Not begging, merely a sentence formed to diffuse the Warlord. It only succeeded in the opposite.

" Soundwave get moving!" Megatron bellowed and several mechs ducked behind anything they could on reflex.

Soundwave ran from the room without hesitation and Megatron went back to pinching the bridge of his nose. His intakes were heavy and deep, laced with stress and laborious.

: Megatron Sir?:

: Megatron here! What is it?:

: It's Onslaught! The strange object has landed just east of our base! It looks like metal but it appears to be breathing like an organic!:

: The creatures?"

: No! The ship!:

Megatron decided that it was better to see this for himself so he exited the Medbay and made his way to the Command Centre. Soundwave gave him a fleeting glance when he entered before he returned to slamming buttons and twisting knobs on the control panels. Megatron's optics instantly fell on the large main screen positioned in front of his newly repaired throne.

A strange dark egg shape sat neatly on the beach closest to them and true enough it's walls rose and fell as if it were breathing. It's skin was shiny yet dirty looking as if it were wet and slimy, things that had a striking resemblance to vines clung to the round mass loosely, some dangling and others seemed stuck to the pulsing mass. It brown, black shell seemed cold and dead. And it was _huge!_ It stretched far along the beach nearly devouring it altogether. The beach was at least two kilometres long!

What really confused Megatron was that their were no engines, no apparent bridge, no windows, no landing or docking bays. It was just a round mass! Megatron could see the energy field and like the rest of the so called ' ship', it was dull. Black static would sizzle across the surface to signify it's existence, daring anyone to approach, so naturally, Megatron wanted to to prove his dominance and so on and so forth and that he will not be beaten in battle or any other way for that matter! But also because he just knew that his Seeker was on the thing!

" Soundwave, run as many scans on that thing as possible! And someone get me the Autobots!" He bellowed, slightly unsure why he was going to the Autobots for help.

" This is Prowl!"

Megatron glared at the screen as the image of the white and black mech appeared.

" Where is Prime?"

He watched as Prowl tilted his head, no doubt running statistics.

" You have him and we want him back!"

A silver visored face appeared to Prowl's left and Megatron snarled. Prowl gave a swift elbow to the mech to silence him.

" What? Can you not see the giant alien ship hovering on the coast on the west of this landmass? I don't have Prime! But I bet you that they do!"

Prowl vented before he half turned his helm and nodded to some mech out of visual range. They waited in a heavy silence before a " He is telling the truth!" Was heard through the speakers at the Decepticon base.

" What are they?"

" How should I know? Listen! I want to propose a truce so we can take down that thing and get on with our little war in peace! I will be the one to terminate Prime! Not some random chance takers from across the universe!"

" What's in it for you?"

" I just want my men back and I want to be the one who obliterates Prime!" Megatron growled dangerously, his patience thinning. " I haven't got time for this! Call back in three Earth hours with your answer!" Megatron hissed as he cut the communication line. Why did he do this again? He had no idea what was wrong with him at the present but when he turned around he found that he was victim to several shocked stares.

" What are you staring at?"

" Eh Sir? It's only Screamer that's missin'!" Swindle said while shrugging.

Megatron only saw red.

* * * * *

There was a bang!

It was loud but he didn't jump. Whatever was around him paused in their poking and prodding. His chest plates removed and Spark bared. He had finally felt something after a while. Fear. Fear for himself and his Sparkling. His optics refused to activate but his audios worked fine once he had awoken from his daze. He had screamed and shouted insults and curses once his vocalizer had come online again. He had tired himself out and now lay limp and exhausted on some smooth, warm surface.

He listened as the voices hissed at each other in some strange yet interesting language. He heard them shuffle around and then a shrill scream. Followed by another and another. He could hear grunting somewhere. The noise seemed to echo.

" Found him!"

He tried to call out but his voice was raw and sore. Only static emitted from him.

" Calm down! We are going to help!"

_Prime's voice!_ Starscream recognized easily.

" His optics are out! Starscream? Can you hear me?"

Though he was annoyed about who is saviours were he tried to cooperate. He tried to form words but none came except a soft yet shrill hiss.

" Okay? How about one hiss for yes, two for no?"

Starscream would've grunted in annoyance if he could but he couldn't so he hissed once.

There was a long pause.

" Can you feel that?"

What? Feel what? Was he being touched? He gave two hesitant hisses.

He heard someone vent heavily.

" We have to hurry Ratchet!"

" I know Prime! What about this? Can you feel that Starscream?"

Starscream could feel panic beginning to bubble within his circuits

Two hisses.

" What about this?"

Two hisses.

" This?"

Two hisses.

" Ratchet!" Prime's _desperate_ voice _cried_.

" Right! Be gentle with him! Where are they?" Silence flooded his audios. " Ah there! Prime hand those over!" A sound of peds and shuffling around and then metal clanking loudly.

Starscream wanted to scream but he couldn't. He wanted to move, he wanted to see what was going on! He could feel the convection currents tickling over his wings and frame! So why couldn't he feel the Medic?

" Gently now!"

Starscream heard some strange noise approach him quickly, very quickly. The air on his wings remained the same lazy current, the surface beneath him still flat and warm. _What is going on?_ Now entering a state of blind panic he felt his processor try to understand, he could feel his systems trying to right themselves. But there was one thing he really could feel. Alone. His Sparkling, silent and still.

* * * * *

Megatron stood before Prowl as they stared each other in the optics. Red into blue and vis versa. Both equally cold, both equally drenched in hatred and desperation. They were on equal ground for now.

Standing mere meters away from the energy field with only a small mound of earth between them Megatron couldn't help but feel small beside the massive ship. They had most of their armies, they had mechs working on the field to try and break through, with no success. Mechs, both Autobot and Decepticon, were spread out around the ship. They had learned quickly that the ship had no outer guns and went as close as they dared and as close as the energy field allowed them. It was two days later and Megatron was a nervous wreck on the inside, agitated and extremely unpredictable all round!

An explosion to his right made him spin round. Smoke weaved it's way through the sky, green smoke. A dirty green.

" Decepticons! Move out!" Megatron bellowed, thinking they were under attack but a servo grabbed his shoulder.

" No! That was the ship! Something blew up on it!" Prowl stated calmly. " Our men hopefully! How many Decepticons are missing?"

Megatron grunted " That is none of your concern Autobot!"

" Sir!" A mech that Megatron recognised as one of the twins, Sideswipe approached them at a run. " There is a massive whole in the Egg!"

" The Egg?" Megatron half sneered as he moved to get a look for himself " What kind of a name is that?"

" The Twins!" Prowl replied as if that said it all.

Megatron smirked when he spied the damage. The great big gaping whole in the 'Egg's' side was big enough to fit a few Transformers at once. He looked over his shoulder to the Autobot SIC but before he bothered asking what they should do next a yell brought his helm back around.

His Nemesis had appeared in the gaping hole carrying a pure white form, with wings. Megatron frowned but he moved forward anyway. He stopped when he reached the force field. It hissed at him with black static. He watched as Prime jumped through the gap followed closely by Ironhide, Ratchet and two yellow mechs, one being a mini bot.

Optimus was a mess with dried energon staining his frame. Armour was missing here and there, ripped off by the look of it. Megatron couldn't help but smirk at him as he called out to the mechs behind him. Other then that it was very silent. Eerily silent.

Prime landed easily on his peds and ran forward, away from the ship. No shots were fired. None had to be. He stopped right in front of Megatron. The black static between them. The limp figure in his arms caught Megatron's optic again. The white faceplate was Starscream's. So was the frame, the wings. Megatron didn't hide his outrage, but he was sure that Prime didn't know that that rage was directed at him for holding Starscream, _his_ Starscream like _that_! For touching him _at all!_

" What happened to him?" He snapped

" No idea!" Prime gasped. He had exerted himself it seemed. His systems were hot and steam rose from his armour. " Did you try the field?"

Megatron growled " No. The organic flying creatures did for us. They were incinerated!"

" Joy!" Optimus hissed as he scanned around him. Ratchet tapped him on the shoulder and Megatron watched with fear as he lowered Starscream's white frame to the ground.

" What are you doing?"

" I think they paralysed him!" Ratchet replied as Prime moved away to his other men who were walking the perimeter of the force field. Ironhide threw rocks at it. They simply disappeared on contact. " Can you feel this?"

Megatron looked down at his Seeker again when two hissing noises came to his audios. He saw Ratchet's faceplate contort in concern. He paced along the field as he watched. Fear gnawed hungrily at him but he kept his pissed off look as best he could.

" There may be a way around it!"

Megatron glared at Prowl who had only just approached. He felt anger boil when Prowl didn't state his processor.

" Well? What?"

" Where is Skywarp?"

Megatron frowned in frustration before he opened a com line to Hook. Why did Autobots have to be so vague?

: Hook?:

: Yes sir?:

: Where is Skywarp?:

: He is here and awake.:

: Can he warp?:

: Yes.:

Megatron didn't need to tell Hook any more and sure enough the purple and black Seeker popped up in front of him.

" Megatron! There are more coming!"

Megatron who had just opened his mouth to give Skywarp his orders just stared.

" What?" Prowl asked

" More of them are coming!" Skywarp hissed as he pointed to the ship beside them. Then he saw his Air Commander and he was gone.

Megatron looked over to Starscream to see that Skywarp had indeed warped through safely. The Seeker grabbed both Medic and white Seeker and warped out again beside Megatron and Prowl. Megatron bent down to his second to clearly see dead optics and a placid faceplate.

" Is he online?"

A long hiss followed his words.

" Yes he is. They have done something but I can't figure out what! His optics are out and so is his vocaliser, well it should be! All he can make are those hissing noises."

As if to prove this Starscream hissed again. Megatron frowned. But Starscream wasn't moving at all? There were no vibrations or anything?

" He doesn't seem able to feel anything either!"

" Skywarp, how many more are coming?"

Megatron growled at Prowl as he approached, suddenly feeling very protective and charged with energy. Ratchet gave him a funny look but continued whatever he was doing.

One question tugged at Megatron. But he couldn't ask it! Not straight out anyway.

" Is there any apparent damage?" He asked, voice steady and betraying nothing of his true feelings.

" Did you know? " Ratchet looked him in the optics with a look Megatron could easily understand. Prowl narrowed his optics at them but did not say anything.

Megatron hesitated and narrowed his optics before replying " Yes."

" It's fine!" Ratchet said after a painfully long pause and Megatron felt a weight lift from his shoulders only to be replaced again by doubt. _What if this Autobot was lying to him? _" Starscream needs energon though if it is to survive!"

Prowl narrowed his optics further but then turned to Skywarp and then Megatron.

" We helped you get your single soldier out! Please help us get our soldiers!" Prowl kept a firm and strict gaze that promised murder if his demands were not met."

But Megatron was a little ill at ease and figured a little fun would ease his nerves.

" And why should I?"

Prowl frowned at him " You think that they will just go now? Chances are they are here to take the planet! We need to work together!"

" Lord Megatron?"

Megatron growled at the Autobot and turned to his TIC who was arriving from his scanning of the mysterious ship's energy field.

" Life forms detected. Over thirty inhabiting the ship. They are organic with a soft metal skin."

" What? Metal skin?"

" With organic insides?" Prowl added

Both leader and Commander gave each other a look before frowning.

" How do you know?" Both said in unison. One angry and accusing while the other inquisitive and calm.

Soundwave seemed to stiffen. " Shields energy output lowered. Result: Scans are able to penetrate and scan interior of the ship."

Megatron frowned. Soundwave was acting strange lately. He filed the knowledge away to address later.

" Skywarp get the other Autobots and that Idiot out! This once Autobot!" He added to Prowl with a dangerous snarl.

Skywarp took a moment before following his orders, his worried optics locked on his unmoving Trine leader. He disappeared with a pop and Megatron snarled, somewhat regretting his decision. He had what he wanted! Why didn't he just leave? Optimus would surely have been taken out and the Autobots destroyed. He realised that his decision, however non-logical it may seem, was very logical in the long run. He had Cybertron's top Medic!"

* * * * *

He watched through the video feed. His thoughts circled and danced in his processor. He could see that the mech was an emotional mess. Angry. Worried. Nervous. Confused. It was all there in the forced expression on his faceplate, in his fiery optics even in his stance! But only one educated enough about the mech would be able to see this. He was very educated. He had watched this mech for most of his existence. He had been so sure that he was the one. But what he was seeing through the feed proved that all his efforts and years were wasted. The project failed. And now he had to clean up the mess.

It would have been done already if not for the disturbance. The strange ship. He had seen this species before. They can turn vicious in a second from being the calmest in existence. It was startling how fast there emotions could change. It proved that they had a fast mind, quick thinkers. A deadly opponent. Their minds able to process information faster then a Transformer's and their reaction time even faster. Strange because of their lack of input features. They had fooled him once with their lack of features but he soon learned how to use it against them.

Now they were back. And hungry! But what had they done to him? His frame was limp and pale. It didn't make sense. They don't do experiments! They play and then kill. Ripping them apart to absorb their life blood. Energon, blood whatever runs through their victims to keep them alive. And yet, here was a the perfect evidence that they carried out an experiment on this mech. Maybe they have developed a differant thought pattern? A different belief? A differant leader perhaps? Whatever it was that made them change it didn't concern him as much as the outcome, was it for better? Or for worse?

^ *.*.*.*.* ^ . . .Flashback begins . . . ^ *.*.*.*.* ^

Starscream frowned. He was alone in his room. His unit was quiet apart from the loud and happy talk from below him. _They don't care he's gone?_ He buried his helm in his servos. His spark ached with slow beats. He was lost. _What do I do now? _The scene kept replaying in his processor. Over and over like a hologram that was on repeat. _Why?_ An angry sob burst from him and he jumped with surprise at his sudden switch of emotion. But then he let the wave of angr come. It was right! Why didn't he see it before? He was meant to be alone! Never to be with anyone! Not to get close! Why else would he be in this situation time and time again? He was nothing and deserved nothing!

He fixed his optics on the opposite wall from his berth were he sat. Anger fuelled his dark thoughts. Everything he did went wrong! Everything he touched or loved disappeared, fades away into the back round. No! He fades away into the background anyone, close just gets dragged halfway with him before some random totally coincidental event stops their existence altogether.

He was alone and always will be. No one looked out for him and if they did, they died. It was a simple solution. Don't get close to anyone! He dampened the bond he had with his wing mates with that thought and instantly the bubbly voices below him halted in their conversation. Before they could come up to him, he got up and silently made his way down the spiral non-motion elevation steps. They were there in the entrance hall. Giving him confused looks, almost hurt maybe. He didn't care any more and he ignored them walking past them to the door.

" I'm going out!" was all he gave them and slammed the door behind him.

* * * * *

He glared at the mech. " No!"

The mech looked hurt and frowned " But why not?"

The bar was quieter then normal. Music played from various speakers that were spread throughout. He had been listening to it in boredom. He sat at the counter slouched over and swirling the high grade around in it's container.

" Because I said so!" Starscream hissed with little emotion. Fiery red optics focused on him from across the room. He met them for a second before he grunted in annoyance.

" But come on! Just one little drink?"

" No!"

The mech snarled and narrowed his optics " No one turns me down Seeker!"

" And your point is?" Starscream said with a slight snarl. He wanted to be left alone and was getting an urge just to kill the mech.

The mech behind the counter, Oilslick or something, the owner of the bar, gave him a warning nod and he turned to see the mech beside him lift his fist behind his helm.

Starscream reacted by reflex. His arm shot forward to grab the oncoming servo. He twisted himself off the chair and flung the mech over his helm. There was a loud grunt and Starscream turned to set a cold glare down at the mech.

" No one fights a Seeker, and wins."

He returned to his seat and picked up his high grade taking a small sip. Oilslick raised an optic ridge at him.

" Stop scaring away my customers?"

" Might do."

Oilslick grunted " Bad day?"

Starscream smirked and gave a small chuckle " You don't even care."

Oilslick snorted " True, very true." He agreed with a nod and walked away.

Somewhere behind him he heard the still downed mech growl. He didn't turn, just ignored it and continued swirling his high grade.

" You fight good."

Starscream held back the hiss that threatened to overspill his lips. He turned his helm slowly to find fiery red optics. The white mech before him was large and well built. His broad chest clean and titled helm smooth.

" Maybe I do."

The mech chuckled. " Not one for conversation I see."

Starscream smiled slyly. " No one intelligent to talk to."

" Even with the Science Academy around the corner?" He curled his lips. He despised the Academy!

" The Academy? Bunch of idiots who pretend to talk intelligence."

" Do you go to the Academy?"

" Seekers are fighters, not scientists!" Starscream frowned.

" And yet I hear a Seeker attends the Science Academy."

" Which Seeker is that now?" Starscream snarled. He was not in the mood and was hoping that the stranger would leave. `this conversation was not going anywhere he wished to go.

" None other then the best and fastest flier on record." The mech said quietly. " I am trying to find him. Do you know him? Or one of his Trine?"

Starscream smiled as he turned back to his drink. " Why are you looking for them?"

" I am Megatron." Starscream's helm snapped around, optics narrowed and disbelieving. As if this mech was the so called Megatron! Megatron was supposed to be a fierce gladiator. This mech could not be a gladiator, could he? He looked more like a . .Starscream paused to find the right words, a miner or a heavy duty worker. But then again Starscream had only heard about him, he had never seen the mech who had stunned the crowds of the pits. Starscream halted his thoughts when the mech continued " Have you heard of the rebellions?" His voice was lower now and Starscream was interested even if he doubted the mech's words.

" Yes, some randomer had gathered mechs around him to overthrow the Council and Prime. I believe that they are named the ' Deception Army'."

The mech nodded. " News of their leader has been kept secret till they gather enough troops to launch an attack. They need generals and officers, an Air Commander."

The pieces were coming together. He was recruiting. " I'm not interested." He stated and slipped off his chair, leaving his half finished cube on the counter.

The mech narrowed his optics at him but he did not move to follow him. Starscream sighed. That mech had seen plenty of years but he was still a treat to the optics.

* * * * *

" What do you think will happen?"

" Don't know."

" That really wasn't an answer."

Silence.

" Hey, I'm low on energon, want to go out?"

" You can go on ahead."

" But I don't want to go out on my own!"

Starscream vented and stared at his wing mate " Go find Thundercracker then!" His voice was laced with far more venom then he had intended.

Skywarp looked slightly hurt before hissing. " Fine! Be that way!"

" Hey, what's going on in here?"

Starscream focused his optics back on the screen. The building trapped in it's 2D world was broken and smashed. An important Council building. A reporter spoke to him from in front of the building.

_ " This is the third attack in three days! It is supposed to be a warning but officials say that this is not a concern for them. They have dispatched special teams to deal with the Deception Army and several mechs have been obtained. The organiser of this group has yet to be named as the numbers seem to be growing rapidly!"_

Thundercracker sat down beside him. " The idiots! They have an army out there! Everyone knows it!"

" Yeah! And some of their views and ideas are right! We deserve the freedom to fly whenever we please! Cybertron is being run unfairly, always has!"

Starscream listened to his wing mates argue over their views but Thundercracker gave in quickly, agreeing with Skywarp.

" It will turn to war you know." The blue Seeker stated. " No one will just back down. The council are too proud and the D'Army too stubborn. We may have to pick a side someday."

" Deception Army!" Skywarp said.

Starscream turned his helm when he felt gazes on him. Skywarp and Thundercracker looked at him expectantly.

" Whatever seems best." He said to satisfy them but he received a frown from both.

" Starscream what is wrong with you lately? You have acted strange, cut us off, for a while now. Is something up?"

He narrowed his optics " Nothing has changed." He said and before any one could retaliate there was a buzz and Skywarp got up and went to the door. Two voices filled his audios as Starscream listened but could not make out anything.

" TC, Starscream?"

" Yeah Warp?"

Starscream had always hated their nicknames for _each other_ and not any for him.

" Come here a sec!"

Starscream growled as he got to his peds. He followed Thundercracker to the door. In the frame stood a white mech with fiery red optics.

" We meet again." The mech smiled and offered his servo.

* * *

Here ya go!

Does any of that make sense?


	7. Chapter 7

* Stares ahead with an uneasy smile clearly visible on my face* Hey! How are you doing? Great! Em . . . . Maybe I should go . . . . . . . . . . . .You aren't going to let me? Are you? Didn't think so . . . . . So eh . . .What's the story my loyal readers? Ah, you don't know because I haven't posted . . . . .Well I'm here now ain't I? Unless of course your hallucinating! Yeah that's right! I am something your mind conjured up because of your lack of The Starscream's excellent writing!

That didn't work did it?

I had to laugh! I'm sorry! Everyday that I failed to post I could just imagine your frustration!* Eyes brighten with joy* I mean . . . . .I could imagine your horrible pain!

Moving on . . . . . .There was something important I had to say but it has slipped my mind . . . . . . .again . . . . I love 98fm. It's a radio station where I live. Okay? that was totally a desultory comment!

Moving on . . . . again . . ..

Oh yeah! Do you guys want to know why I left it so long to update? Well I shall tell you! Read the replies and you will find the one who you should blame! * Evil smirk directed at a certain person. * I'm sure a little _**Birdie**_ will inform you.

Replies! That's it!

**al****pha234:** Let me just say that you are totally wrong about where your guesses were going, bar the last one. That is quite close funny enough . . . So basically you are saying that I am totally awesome and great! See how I can read between the lines? It's great ain't it? * Smiles*

**grimmlock47: **Hopeless! Absolutely hopeless . . . listen you! I still want that chocolate! No I have not forgotten even after all this time! Chocolate on my desk now! **  
**

**HighxOnxCrack: **What do you mean by _"becoming _interesting"? I have nothing to say to you! No i have not forgotten what to say I just have nothing to say to you . . . . okay! fine! I forgot what you wrote! I have to go read it again! Yes "Deception army" is on purpose. It was supposed to sound like a rebellion group like the IRA ( Irish Republican Army) during the 1916 Rising in Ireland. I never said that the whole of chap3 was cliché, I was only talking about the cliffhanger too! BTW I get upset over nothing! Ah! My TOE! MOMMMY!!!!!!!

**Random523: **Whoa! Reign in that horse Random! Me and you have something in common. The reason that my shoulder is all fucked up at the moment is because I ran into a wall not last Christmas but the Christmas before that! Yeah! I _ran_ into a wall! Look! It was a very active game of Ultimate Frisbee! The wall wasn't there till I hit it! I swear! It moved just to hit me!**  
**

**Fire-red-bird: **8.5? _8.5?_ People I just want to say something. Read the above! No not** Random523's** reply! The bit above all replies! Yeah! This here is the person you have to blame for the long wait! I am 10 out of 10 evil! Nothing less! But so much more! And then you had the nerve to say _that! _Oh! You are going down Birdie! Oh yeah! Everyone! You are free to pick on Birdie here! And please? Don't hold back! * Smiles politely*

**m0unt-N-dEw: **Hello new person! Are you talking about **grimmlock47**? If you are I assume you two are in the same house. If so, please make **grimmlock47 **give me that chocolate I so rightly deserve! Or you could be the same person . . . . . Thanks for the review! * Smiles*

Please! I need more reviewers! The loyal people get boring after a while! * Turns head around frantically* Who said that!? Wouldn't you just love to see your name at the top of the page in bold for all to see? You know you want to! Please? I would love more opinions! Good or bad! Please? Pretty please? . . . . . wait . . . . how can one have a 'pretty' please?

Oh yeah! I fixed the last chapter and put a thing where the flashbacks start. They got rid of my dividers though the bastards! I had to make up new ones and I am not even sure if they will work either! Life is cruel! Taking away my five star dividers!l

* * *

Three figures stared at the wet slimy wall with eyeless, smooth and shiny heads. Long tentacles danced around them with a furious pace, often lashing out at the air in a quick swipe and a soft hiss. One head lowered itself and a hiss filed the silence.

" We must retrieve it!"

" Indeed! And we will!"

" It wasss an intersssting creature!"

" There isss now another jussst like him! Look!"

No mouths were visible, nothing moved. The voices seemed to come from nowhere, from the very silence. The three heads moved closer to the wall.

*O O O*

The white form of Starscream glared at Ratchet with all the hatred and defiance he had. The Autobot CMO didn't even waver.

" I have to check your spark! You think I'm, or anyone else for that matter, stupid enough to do anything to you while surrounded by your comrades?"

Starscream smirked " As I matter of fact I do!"

Ratchet snarled " If you won't open them for a reason I think you aren't then I already know and Hook won't be here for another few hours at the least! Either one of you could off line during that time!"

" I am fine Medic!" Starscream snarled and to prove his point he scrambled to his peds. " See?"

" Look I know you can stand, you have the processor to be able to that but there could be some damage to your spark or anything that is internal!"

" Then I would have warnings flashing all over the place!"

The pair were sitting in the Ark's medbay. Single Decepticon and a few Autobots were being tended to. Ratchet had been assigned to him. He was guessing because of his sparkling. The other Autobots weren't so pleased about this and sent him cold glares, that he gladly returned, while Wheeljack and First Aid repaired them. Skywarp and Thundercracker stood beside him with anxious expressions. Thundercracker still had to paint his new armour but he didn't seem to care at all. Skywarp must have told him about Starscream and had his bonded to warp over and get him.

At the other end of the bay, Optimus stood beside a berth he had occupied while being repaired. He had his back to Starscream but the jet could see his arms moving about as he talked to Megatron Megatron stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chassies and optics narrowed, and occasionally glancing over Prime's shoulder at Starscream. If Optimus noticed, he didn't react. They were discussing the truce and what their next course of action will be. Optimus had stated that these new beings were not to be trusted. Megatron had not argued with him.

The mysterious ship that everyone had now dubbed " The Egg" hadn't moved at all. No work had been done to the damage either which confused tacticians left, right and centre. Skywarp had been right about others approaching too. Five more had no set up orbit around the organic planet and all identical to the first bar colour. One was a dark, dirty blue dubbed "The Stone". Another being a strange yellow colour and just like all the rest, looked filthy. It was dubbed " The Custard". Starscream couldn't help to suppress a snigger at the name. He had been told that it was named after some horrible human food. Two others were " The Snowball" and " The Icecube" due to their white and ice blue colouration. The last one was a reddish colour and reminded Starscream of blood thus it was dubbed " The Blood" by the Decepticon forces. The Autobots however called it " The Mars". Most of the names had been made up by the Autobot twins bar " The Blood".

Ratchet vented heavily. " Look, _your_ leader has given me orders to look after you!"

Starscream scoffed " And why would you follow _my_ leader's orders?"

Ratchet smirked " Because I do not want to piss off the sire of your sparkling!" He said smugly but keeping his voice low so that only himself, Starscream and Starscream's Trine mates could hear. Starscream glared in an attempt to cover up his surprise, but failed miserably. " Yes I know!" The medic chuckled lightly moving away and walking over to Megatron and Optimus.

Starscream could only stare in shock as Ratchet interrupted both leaders, shooed Optimus away, spoke to Megatron with his servos on his hips and then sending a sly smile back at the jet while Megatron sent him a glare.

Starscream opened his mouth to say something, anything as the Warlord started walking over, a smug looking Ratchet behind him. From instinct he took a step away from the Warlord fearing a smack or punch to the faceplate. A look of hurt crossed Megatron's face as he did so and the white mech stopped about an arms length away from the Seeker.

" Megatron . . "

" Starscream let him look at you! I need all my soldiers in top condition if we are to go against these things!"

" Megatron! You can't expect him to go into battle! Let him stay here!"

Megatron and Starscream turned their helms to look at a neutral looking Optimus who came up to them. Ratchet looked a little put off and backed away from Megatron.

" Prime since when do you tell me what to do? It is a truce! Not a surrender!"

" Yes and I respect that but you do know, don't you?" Optimus kept an even gaze.

Starscream cursed inwardly and his lips curled in a silent snarl. _How many of them know?_ He thought with bitterness. Megatron seemed to be sharing his thoughts as he growled deeply, red glow of his optics blazing against the Prime's face.

" Yes Prime! I do know!"

" Then let him stay here!"

Megatron turned his helm around back to Starscream, his optics looked him up and down and a look crossed his face. Starscream couldn't believe his optics.

" Not a chance! I belong on the battle field!" He screeched in fury.

Megatron grunted " And where would he stay?"

" Here, the rec room or we can get some vacant quarters for him."

" And what would he do?"

" Rest!" Ratchet seemed to have regained his confidence and stepped forward. " He needs it. The paralysing program that was used on him took a lot out of him no matter what he tells you."

" _Ahem!_ Do I not get a say in this?"

" He would be treated as a prisoner!"

" It is a truce Megatron. I do not go back on my word!"

" Besides, I need to check that I got all of the programme out of his systems! A new paint job would do him no harm either."

" _I am not invisible!_"

" What about energon? I will not have him starve Prime!"

" Of course not! You are our guests at the moment are you not? He will be looked after!"

" He can only have a certain type of energon by the way."

" Yes I know that Medic!"

" EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

" WHAT?" the three mechs replied in unison and turned their helms to face Starscream.

" I will not be kept from my rightful place on the battle field!"

It was at this moment that the Medbay doors opened and the tall, familiar form walked in supporting Percepter. Starscream forgot where he was and stared at his old friend, his old partner and his current lover.

*O O O*

For Starscream to go mute like that was strange and compelled him to swiftly follow the Seeker's emotion ridden gaze. Megatron felt his circuits boil when he found the object that currently held his Seeker's attention. He was about to react when Optimus moved in his line of vision holding his servos in a 'back off' manner.

" Please don't! Ratchet will go berserk if you thrash his Medbay!"

Megatron ignored him and turned back to a nervous and . . . _guilty_ looking Starscream.

" We need to talk!" he growled, causing Starscream to flinch. Megatron couldn't help but feel hurt at his reaction. It proved that the Seeker didn't trust him.

" We don't want any trouble!" Optimus said calmly.

" Hell! There _won't_ be any trouble!" Ratchet snarled and pulled out a wrench and waved it around. " He needs rest!"

" I need to talk to my Air Commander and Second in Command in private!" Megatron snarled dangerously. His temper was beginning to heat up and rapidly.

" No violence!" Prime warned " Or I will terminate the truce and kick you off the ship! Follow me and I will show you unused quarters."

" We are coming too!"

All helms turned to see a very angry and determined looking Skywarp. Megatron frowned. The Seeker Trine seemed to be united again and they were taking each other's safety very seriously. Knowing that he could simply not get away with denying Starscream's Trine mates for fear of loosing Starscream, he narrowed his optics at Skywarp.

" Yes we are and nothing you can say or do will stop us!" Thundercracker steeped forward to stand by Starscream's side with a murderous expression on his faceplate.

" Fine!" Megatron hissed. _When will they ditch us?_ He thought bitterly.

^ *.*.*.*.* ^ . . .Flashback begins . . . ^ *.*.*.*.* ^

(4)

" We should go."

" Yeah, your right." Was the lazy reply.

Starscream smiled as a shadow crept over him. The face above him smiled down at him with such love that his spark sang.

" Or we could stay?"

Starscream smirked playfully, optics swimming in happiness. " Maybe." he said in a lazy tone.

The figure above him lowered and their lips met, glossias dancing and twirling. Both moaned into each other's mouths before they pulled apart. A large servo came up to stroke his cheek gently and a soft expression took hold on his lover's face.

" I love you." He whispered.

Starscream felt his spark leap at the words, just as it always did when the mech above him said them. They meant so much to him. The mech meant so much to him.

" I love you too!" Starscream said as he rose, his lover pulling away to let him.

(5)

"No!"

" Starscream!"

Starscream watched helplessly as the form fell, a burning ball of fire. The black trial of smoke stretching out behind it. Starscream tried to follow but the heat prevented him. He tried again and again even after the burning figure had disappeared. He was too panicked to realise his mistakes of diving too fast. In his desperation he continued to make that same mistake over and over until his energy reserves were too low for him to ignite his thrusters and he began to float helplessly in nothingness of space.

With the last of his energy he called out through his com. Only silence answered him. He felt his spark burn in the pain of fear and loss. He was gone.

" You said that you would never leave me . . ." He said to the cold vastness of space before he slipped into emergency stasis.

*O O O*

(6)

Skywarp glared at him. The purple jet's wings shivered in barely controlled anger.

" You should never have went on that mission!"

_They are blaming me! It was all my fault!_

" Why didn't you tell us? What, we just no fun or something?"

_You don't understand!_

" You are so . .. . . . so. . . . Do you know what? I don't care!"

_They don't care? Why? But . . I love them? They don't . . . .they don't love me?_

" You should have been left there for your foolishness!"

_They don't want me . . . . _

_"_ Talk! Say something you selfish glitch!_"  
_

Starscream watched as his wing mate stormed from the med-room. Thundercracker who had been standing at the door shook his head in . . . . disgust? His optics spared him a glance before he sighed and left.

_They don't want me, love me, any more! I am nothing. A failure. A weak glitch and a waste of metal . . . and the reason he is gone . . . _

*O O O*

(7)

_" I dare you!"_

_" No! I dare you!"_

_" Fine!"_

Starscream onlined his optics. He was alone. The darkness of his room swallowed him whole. Then the room lit up as his door slid open and a dark silhouette was highlighted.

" Starscream?"

It was Thundercracker. The blue Seeker had been cold to him ever since. He didn't answer, just stared at the dark figure in his doorway.

" You were yelling. Are you okay?"

_Why do you care? You just want me to shut up and leave!_

He heard Thundercracker sigh and the figure approached him. He clambered onto the berth beside him and began to draw circles on the wing that was accessible to him.

" Talk to me. You know you can."

A image of a disgusted looking Thundercracker flooded his vision and he remained quiet. His side of the Trine bond was neutral whereas Thundercracker's was open. Feelings of worry and tiredness easily flooded across but Starscream was sure they were made up, forced.

A shadow fell across the room and Starscream heard a grunt of disapproval. Thundercracker sighed beside him and then got up.

" Out." The Blue Seeker whispered as he closed the door.

Starscream could hear the muffled voices get loader and loader on the opposite side. He could hear the angry voice of Skywarp laced with venom.

" No TC! I don't care any more! This has to stop!"

" Warp shh! Give him more time!"

" I have given him enough!"

Starscream only listened as the argument escalated and the distinct sound of retreating pedfalls echoed through his helm. _They don't want me around. But I will always love them. They don't like me so I will change so that they can move on, to give them an excuse to move on . . . .  
_

*O O O*

(8)

" This is slagging ridiculous! I said under not over you slagging glitch!"

Starscream snarled as his idiotic Trine mate made a mess of his formation.

" I'm sorry that I ain't the almighty Primus!" Skywarp hissed as he landed clumsily, transforming as he did so.

Starscream scoffed and turned to Thundercracker. " Can you not control your wing mate?"

Thundercracker frowned in response and took off again, Skywarp in tow. Starscream watched them in envy. They had grown close in the last few vorns and it hurt him to the core. He knew that they talked about him behind his back. He had often ease dropped to see if they were planning on leaving him. He wanted them to be happy. And for them to be happy, _and safe, _they had to leave him. He became arrogant and a pain in the aft. But they would not leave him! He insulted them, he humiliated them he even went as far as to hit them sometimes. It had nearly ruined him when he struck Thundercracker the first time. The shear look of pain and shock on the blue Seeker's faceplate had convinced him that he had finally succeeded in his gaol to push them away. They didn't leave.

Starscream rubbed his temples. With a closed Trine bond they would never be close again. That much he was sure of. He had betrayed their trust on a number of occasions too. It confused and infuriated him to no end when they stayed with him. Part of him soared with happiness but the rest of him felt fear. Fear for their lives. It was only a matter of time before their fate was sealed. Maybe it was sealed and they were doomed to die the moment he started to love them.

He shook his helm in disgust and then spied a familiar form walking up to him. Looks like his Mighty Leader wanted a word.

^ *.*.*.*.* ^ . . . Flashback Ends . . . ^ *.*.*.*.* ^

" That is not the point!"

" Yes it is! What? You still have feelings for him?"

" No! He is weak!"

" Then explain what just happened?"

" Nothing!"

" Megatron slag off!"

Starscream vented heavily before sending a grateful glance to Skywarp who was rubbing his wing in a soothing manner. Prime had left them in empty, unused quarters, complete with four separate berths now as they had been requested by Megatron. The Autobots hadn't argued and just simply complied and brought the extra three berths.

Megatron took a shaky intake. It was clear that he was enraged beyond Pit. He fixed Skywarp with a glare but remained quiet. It wasn't Starscream's fault that Skyfire had to enter the Medbay when he did. It was true he still harboured some feeling for the mech. If he had had a choice, Skyfire would be the mech who had sired the Sparkling now sharing his Spark Chamber. Speaking of 'Sparkling', the thing was a very demanding presence.

Starscream sighed and sat down on the berth behind him and rubbed his helm. The Sparkling was pissing him off now. The pain was becoming unbearable. It wanted, needed a link-up and Starscream was hesitant to submit to it's desires. Skywarp had come down with him to continue the administrations on his wings. Thundercracker leaned against the wall beside the berth his Trine mates were sitting on, arms crossed over his chassies.

" If you want we can go?"

Starscream shivered as he understood what Thundercracker was talking about. He didn't want them to leave, but he didn't want them to stay either. His attention was captured by a grunt from a certain white Warlord. Megatron went to sit down on a berth opposite the Trine, his optics solely focused on Starscream. Starscream could see the differant emotions play across the mech's faceplate but he could not identify them. He did notice though, that the anger had vanished.

" No! I just want to recharge." Starscream replied, fully aware of how tired and beaten he sounded. He heard a beep on his internal comm and accepted with an inward frown.

": What?:" He hissed.

": I can see the pain in your optics:" Starscream was a little taken back by the concern that leaked from Megatron's voice. ": Recharge beside me?:"

Starscream narrowed his optics. What was the Warlord planning now? ": What good will that do?:"

Megatron's forehelm furrowed slightly as he frowned. ": You won't fall into recharge with that discomfort. As I already mentioned, it is clear in your optics. The other two should hopefully fall into recharge before us and we can do it discreetly.:"

Starscream vented. What had his life become? ": I am not lying on top or bellow you! The berth is not big enough to hold both of us! Remember I can only lie on my back or front. Not my side.:"

" Are you two talking?"

Megatron smirked. ": And why is that?":"

Starscream frowned ": What do you mean by that?:"

" Eh Hello? Screamer?"

Megatron suddenly dropped the grin as if a stray thought suddenly warranted his immediate attention. ": I had Hook sort that out.:"

Starscream waited for Megatron to continue and when he didn't he began to get frustrated. " What do you mean by that Megatron?"

Skywarp made some sort of noise and threw his arms in the air. " Finally! Someone is home after all!"

" Warp! Shut up!" Thundercracker hissed as he let his Leaders work this out, what ever 'this' was.

" I . . . . eh . . . . .," Megatron struggled " I had him attach a transformation seam to your wing joints."

The three Seeker's just stared at Megatron in silence as his words sunk in. Starscream tilted his helm in an almost curious expression if it were not for the open mouth that was at a loss for words. Until it found one again.

" WHAT?"

Megatron cringed as did the his two wing mates. Oh no! Megatron did not just say that he let Hook mess around with his _wings_! He so did not!

" You can fold your wings back along your back now when ever you need to." Megatron looked a bit fidgety as he clenched his dentals. " It will be a great addition in battle! Take them out of the way of fire." Megatron shrugged.

Starscream took a deep, a very deep intake and counted back from ten to one. " He did _what _exactly?"

Megatron flashed his optics for a moment. " He made sure that everything looks and works the same. It should do nothing to hinder your ability in the air. Try it!" He added before Starscream could retort.

Starscream eyed him cautiously. He was a bit stunned. Someone had been messing around with his wings. That was a violation in itself. His wings were his pride, his power, his very signature! They were what set him apart from ground mechs.

He didn't feel any different as he focused his attention the his wings. He was almost hesitant but he issued a command while focusing on feeling his wing joints and to his utter shock his wings shifted and folded till they were neatly against his back. He gasped at the strange sensation of his wings folding and overlapping. He sat there for a moment adjusting to the feeling and strangely he felt very naked and exposed without his wings fanning out proudly around him.

Skywarp and Thundercracker stared at him with wide optics. Totally shocked into silence. It was unheard off to see a Seeker without his wings. Yes Starscream had had his wings ripped off before but their had always been studs left proving that there were once wings there in the first place, but this! Nothing of his wings were visible from the front.

Megatron looked very curious as his optics ran up and down Starscream's frame. " I think you look fine. After all, no one else has to see you like this. You can use it for recharge purposes only if you wish. I ordered it done with your best interests at Spark."

Starscream still was not in any state to form a sentence that would make sense and he knew it so he kept his jaw jutted and glared at Megatron, demanding an explanation as his Trine mates continued to gape.

" I done a little research on the birthing and carrying process and found that it can be quiet uncomfortable for a carrying mech to lie on their front which would leave you with the only option on lying on your back. But I also read that carrying mechs can get squirmy and would try to roll around to get into more comfortable positions to ease pain and such . . ." Megatron trailed off as his shoulders slouched. " Like I said, I done it with your best interests at Spark."

Starscream nodded numbly. Not sure how to react to this act of . . . . .affection? Or humiliation? Starscream didn't press the matter however and stood up.

" Let me try them out then."

Megatron's optics brightened as he smiled softly. Skywarp and Thundercracker were still dumbfounded but nodded and both climbed into separate berths, Skywarp, the one Starscream had been sitting on and Thundercracker, the one next to it.

The four berths had been placed in a two to each side of the room layout, all parallel to the wall. Skywarp and Thundercracker stayed to one side, Megatron and Starscream to the other.

Starscream watched his Trine mates with sympathy. He knew they wanted to be together, in each other's arms. But with Megatron in the room that was not going to happen. They were going to have to tell him sometime but not now. All three of them had decided on that.

Starscream watched as Skywarp eased himself down and couldn't help but notice a look of discomfort on the purple and black Seeker's faceplate. Skywarp sprawled himself out on his belly and instantly fell into recharge. Starscream decided to ask him about it in the morning. He walked over to where Megatron was sitting and sat down beside him. Megatron tentatively wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

They both waited till Thundercracker had turned off the lights and lay down in his own berth before they curled up. Starscream couldn't help but seek the warm comforting body behind him as he pushed himself further into the mech's frame. Megatron stroked his side gently. They said nothing as they listened to Thundercracker's intakes slow.

After he was sure his Trine mate was in recharge he turned his helm to stare over his shoulder and meet the dim red gaze of the sire of his Sparkling. From the light of his optics, he was able to see Megatron smile softly as his servo moved up to stroke his face. Megatron had his other servo propping up his helm as he looked back at the Seeker.

Starscream vented slowly as he retracted his crotch plate. He felt the cold air strike his expose valve and bit his lip. He heard Megatron do the same with his crotch plate as the servo stroking his helm moved down to lift up his leg. He felt Megatron's hot cord slid between his legs and gasped quietly as the head poked around searching for his valve opening. A few minutes went by and Megatron was still trying to find his valve. Starscream vented again, and offlining his optics, he reached down and grasped the large , throbbing member in his servo.

He heard Megatron give a startled, muffled grunt as his digits wrapped around Megatron's member. He guided it to his entrance and let Megatron do the rest. He shivered as he was entered. It was not that he needed _it, _just the relief it would bring when the link-up was established. His Spark and chassies were very uncomfortable. The intruder rubbed off several nodes nearly causing him to moan as pleasure shot from his valve and through his frame. He could feel his lubricant ooze from his valve and slide down his crotch and onto the berth below him. He felt the pressure build a little and shifted his hips to accommodate the visitor.

It felt weird to be lying on his side. And truth be told he liked it, if it were not for the giant cord impaling him. Megatron seemed to read his thoughts as he soothed the Seeker by running his lips across Starscream's shoulder vent and shoulder and murmuring something that Starscream couldn't quite catch. Starscream sighed in relief as his port registered a connection and the data flow washed over him. His Sparkling instantly calmed and the ache ceased from within his chassies.

Megatron released his leg and brought his servo up to wrap it around Starscream's chassies and the Seeker felt his leader lie down behind him. The wash on the Warlord's intakes rolled over his frame. From the double sensations coming from his valve and the feeling of the air across his armour, he found himself feeling content and slowly drifted into a peaceful recharge.

* * *

There you go . . I feel so relaxed after writing that. It is one of those sweet and calm moments.

Anyway! I will be working on getting a link to my deviant account where I will have drawings and such related to this story. Look, I will be drawing those creatures because it is very hard to describe them with words alone and you know what they say, an image tells a thousand words!

Guess what! I should be a lot faster now because all my main projects are finished! ( Work related projects) Meaning I should have more time!

* evil smirk* How do you know if I am messing when I say that?

As you should have noted also, is that I numbered the flashbacks . . . . . . . . . . . . . ... ., . it will be for later use! . . . . . .* sticks out thongue!*


	8. Chapter 8

okay . . . . . . .yeah . . . . . . .right . . . . . . eh . . *starts thinking of a good excuse* Eh . . . . well . . . . .eh . . .I eh . . . .I . . kinda . . . . . . .yeah this isn't working!

Okay so I didn't . . cough . . . forgot . . cough to update! So sue me! Wait! . . . .Don't!

I was going to apologize but I am above apologizing! * Smirks* Look the truth is I did have plenty of time but my shoulder is only getting worse and I cannot be on the computer for more then 40mins at a time or risk my whole right side to go into spasm. That includes my neck btw. I decided that I wasn't going to try and rush in that time and ruin it , the story I mean! I also have very important exams right now, well they start tomorrow, but I should be studying but I can't spend too long at that for the same reason I can't spend too long at the computer. Today however, my arm is loose and pain free so I decided to end some of your suffering!

Ain't I so kind? . . . . no not because I uploaded, but because I forgot about you guys!

The address to my deviant art account is up btw ( on my page surprisingly) . . (go check it out!) however I have totally forgotten the code to make a link so if someone could please help me out I would be very grateful! Or if you are already on Deviant Art my name is TheStarscream1991 and unlike **lmmdi **( you know who you are!)_ Look_ in my gallery and you will find the alien creature thingy! Trust me! You'll know it when you see it!

Back to the task at hand! . . . . . . . . . .wait i have forgotten what that is! Alright alright I haven't!

Replies! . . . . . oh Primus! I am never leaving it this long to upload ever again!

**Fire-red-bird:** Excuse me? I am able to doge anything that comes my way! Hey! . . .is that a . . .THUNG! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Yep! A flying saucer! * collapses from impact! Oh and yes! You are boring! And I am always above you unless needed otherwise! I am far more evil then you'll ever be rookie! Wannabe! I think my creativity comes from my insanity but there you go! There is nothing insane about that!

**alpha234: **So you mean, you have nothing to say but I have to! Get outta here!**  
**

**HighxOnxCrack: **I was having a hard time explaining them! But now I have one and his name is Bob! Yes I did read the new chapter ( er . . old chapter) and I thought it was okay. It one of the best but it was okay! I am so glad that you agree with that! The same people reviewing I mean!

**m0unt-N-dEw:** Another bower! I have an army now! . . . eh . . .I mean! I have followers! Yeah that's what I meant!

**grimmlock47:** * Eyes water* Sniff! Sniff . . . . . . . .Chocolate! . . . . .eh grimmlock? I can't . . . . . No! I can't get it! It's stick in 2D world! No! Tell Starscream to leave it alone! It is mine! MINE! I am THE Starscream and so it is MINE! If people want to kno0w what is going on, . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Then I don't know! Make it up for all I care! Eh grimmlock, you have seen my drawings! All of them if I remember correctly! even those not associated with this ff and for that I thank you! You even left comments!

**Random523:** You died yet? *makes innocent gesture* What? I think it would be cool to talk to someone from the other side!

**-Fluffy Kittyness-:** * Absolutely, totally 100% evil glare has been directed at you!* HOW DARE YOU! . . . . . .OH! YOU! YOU! NOBODY _WHIPS_ ME! You are either really stupid or really brave! Personally! I think your stupid to do such a thing . .to me! Of all people! Get out of here! Go on! Where's Bob! Bob! Go eat! P. will know who Bob is when you check out my Deviant art gallery! Look for the picture of the alien!

**Wannabe Starscream:** My story isn't a drug! How could it be a drug? I mean i had a talk with Birde about this! You _read_ it! I can understand if you were upset or angry with it but it can't feel hot and you can't be addicted to it! It is illogical! Oh BTW I have to talk to you about something! PM me when you get the chance! This is for your benefit! It has something to do with your fanfictions! ( yes I will admit! I . . . .grunt . . . am . . . . choking cough . . a fan! * Pouts!* Haha! you bow to my superiority! Ha! I congratulate you on your smartidity . . ? Smartivity? Smartididty! Hold on, wait a minute!. . . . . . . . . * Pondering* . . . . . . Smartness! Oh and btw the way to enforce that, look at our names! * Evil smirk!* No offence . . but you'll never be me! ( I'm sorry but it was a must do!)

**lokimademedoit:** You! You! You would never have reviewed had I not made you! I am grateful but I had to work for it! Btw Bob is still after you! He has your . . . . . . eh . . light scent? and is hot on your heels! You will never be safe! Mhawhaahaha! You are still too lazy to review even though you did! Nothing will ever change that! Thanks you for agreeing with everyone else who says I'm great! Because funny enough! I am! lmmdi, ( I hope you don't mind if I use this name instead! It's alot shorter!) . . . ( I don't really care if you do or not anyway!) don't expect to be able to follow me! I can't even follow myself . . . . . yeah! . .anyway moving on! I think I already the discussion about my art with you! I'm sorry but this is too good an opportunity to throw away! Would look through my gallery in the future because I have had the alien thingy up for a very long time now! And you went for the old one? I laugh at your expense!

That has go to be the most reviews for one chapter! And I thank all who reviewed . . .without me making them! cough . . . Immdi .. . . cough. No seriously! Allot of what I said is connected to deviant art! **grimmlock47 **was kind enough to draw a picture for me of chocolate . . . and my competition for that chocolate! I will get it! I will!

It starts with a flash back!

And it based from Skywarp's and Thundercracker's views for a change. Just thought it would be interesting. I wonder if anybody will figure some little important detail that is written all over this story? Hmmm. I want reviews! Oh and I suppose it wouldn't be one of my chapters if I didn't but in a bit of confusion and mystery so there is another few characters introduced here. Can you guess who they are? Bet not and yes, you do know his name! As in it is not one I made up!

Hint: It is to do with Skywarp!

* * *

Thundercracker was bent over the still and battered form of Starscream as he repaired damage to his wings and chest plates. He still had to repair his Trine leader's valve but he was stalling and he knew it.

" Who do you think done this?"

Thundercracker let a gush of air to escape his vents loudly. " I don't know."

" You think . . . . . .do you think he'll change?"

Thundercracker paused in his fixing of dented plating and offlined his optics before turning with a sigh. " Yes, He will change but the extent of that change I will not know until he wakes up. It may be so small that we won't even notice it for months!"

" Or it could be so . . . what's the medical term? Extravagant? Extreme?"

" Extreme."

" It could be so extreme that we will notice it straight away!"

Both Seekers fell silent as the weightless thing lay heavy upon their shoulders

" Could he . . . . . .Could he come back?"

Thundercracker looked to Skywarp with a slightly confused expression. The purple jet's face was contorted in worry and pain, but a hope also glimmered there. It echoed across their bond with barely contained joy.

They both wanted him back. They wanted _Starscream_ back! Thundercracker could see where his bondmate was coming from but he wasn't sure he was in favour of the idea, of the hope.

" Skywarp," He struggled " Yes! Yes it could but if this, " He said, indicating to the limp form on the berth. " is the price he had to pay then that is not what I want! It is not what he deserves! Nobody deserves this! I wanted him to come back on his own! In his own time!"

" But we gave him so much time!" Skywarp whispered. " We stood by his side for so long! He . . .tore us apart and still we followed him! We still follow him now! We don't deserve this either TC!"

" Skywarp, I think, I think when he lost Skyfire, I think it hurt him so deep that he felt as if it were his fault! I also think there are things about his past that he has not told us!"

" So he lied to us?"

" No! He just didn't tell us!"

" Why? We were a strong Trine back then?"

" I don't know Warp. Maybe he thought that if he told us we would think him unworthy to be a member of our Trine. Maybe his past was something he was ashamed of. Or maybe it was something that hurt him, and he wanted to keep it locked away!"

Skywarp bowed his helm in thought before he sighed through his vents. " Do you think he really hates us? Are we really useless? Are we nothing to him?"

Thundercracker felt the pain of his declaration across the bond.

" No!"

Skywarp looked to him, confused. " What do you mean?"

Thundercracker sat down beside Starscream and looked into the dark faceplate that was twisted in pain.

" He loved us then and loves us now."

" How can you be so sure?"

" In the state he was in he wouldn't let anyway he thought as a threat near him. He thinks of everyone as a threat. But he didn't do anything in the form of escape or defensive actions. He sat there and let us comfort him. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't love us. He would have pushed us away."

" Like he has done for all these years? Just like him to do that! Ignore us when he doesn't need us then use us when he does. then he throws us away like scrap metal!"

Thundercracker flinched at the angry retort " This has another meaning to it Warp. I know it! Deep down in my Spark I know that there is a reason for this!"

"What reason is plausible though? What reason good enough to be an efficient excuse to break our Trine?" Skywarp shook his helm in pain and frustration.

"Have you ever seen him smile?"

Skywarp growled at the sudden change in tactic. He was no fool like many thought. He knew Thundercracker was trying to diffuse him and Thundercracker knew this too.

" Yes I have. Why? How is that important?"

" When was the last time you saw him smile?"

" The other week! After that battle with the Autobots. You know, when Megatron came in smoking after a clash with Prime."

" When was the last time you saw him _smile_?"

" I just told ya!" Skywarp threw his servos in the air in frustration. " He always smiles when he has some crazy insane plan to take down Megatron! When isn't he smiling?"

" Warp! I will ask you again! When was the last time you saw him smile?" Thundercracker spoke strongly with a determined note to his words.

Skywarp opened his mouth to say something but he close it again and frowned.

" Have you forgotten? Have you forgotten what his smile looks like?" Thundercracker lowered his optics, his words now dripping with pain. " I never allowed myself to."

" I never memorized it." Thundercracker looked to his purple wing mate. " I can't remember. I thought . . .I thought nothing would change! I thought that he would always smile. Always laugh. But he didn't. I don't know about you Thundercracker, but the day those two left on that mission was the last day we ever saw Starscream. Skyfire stole him! Stole him from us! How can we ever be a Trine again now? You and I are bonded! That can't be reversed! And we can't bond with Starscream! It would kill us all! I love him! I _love_ him! I do! But, he doesn't love us TC! Not any more! That shuttle stole his spark! And destroyed it when he disappeared! I don't want him to come back! I don't because I know if he does then we will only fall further! It will ruin him to find that we have bonded without him! A bond that he can never share! We are supposed to bond in threes! We only had one chance! It's gone TC! Gone!"

" But you want him back Warp. I can feel it in the bond!"

" Yeah only because I'm a selfish glitch who can't do anything right!" Skywarp half shouted half cried. " We never . . .. . .I never . . . .said to him that I love him! Ever!"

" So . . .? I'm sorry! I'm lost Warp!" Thundercracker fought hard to keep his composure as a wave of unidentifiable emotions that were not his own assaulted him.

Skywarp looked at him as tears began to spill from his optics. " I don't know! I'm so confused!"

Thundercracker opened his arms in invitation and as his Bondmate came within range he dragged the purple and black frame onto his lap. He ushered soft words and rubbed shivering wings as his own tears spilled over his checks.

" I never wanted this to happen . . . ."

^ *.*.*.*.* ^ . . . Flashback Ends . . . ^ *.*.*.*.* ^

Thundercracker rose when he felt the slight ghost of a pain in his spark as well as some other feeling that was vaguely familiar. Skywarp! He sat bolt upright to stare down at Skywarp who was sitting beside him on the berth. The look on his faceplate was somewhat guilty.

" Sorry! Didn't mean to wake you!" He whispered quietly. Thundercracker frowned and as he was about to open his mouth to speak Skywarp hushed him by placing a digit over his lips. His helm was turned so he could see the dark figure across the room. No! Two figures cuddled together. Starscream and Megatron. They were still deep in recharge. The hum of their inactive systems drowned by the sound of his and Skywarp's active ones.

": Why are you in pain?:" Thundercracker asked over their bond.

Skywarp gave him a small smile but his red optics brightened in the darkness. ": Lie down.:"

Thundercracker frowned but complied. He complained however, when he was mounted by his bondmate.

": Not here!:" He hissed, indicated to Starscream and Megatron.

Skywarp pouted above him, arms over his chassies. ": They are doing it though!:"

Thundercracker just stared at Skywarp. ": And how do you know?:"

Skywarp gave him a mischievous grin. ": How can you miss it TC?:"

He was going to ask " miss what?" when his helm was turned to he side again and held there until he saw it.

How the slag was Starscream recharging with _that_ in him? Thundercracker could only see a small amount of the black member but he could still see enough to tell him that it was big! He was staring in awe before he realised that he was perverting!

He turned and frowned at his bondmate who gave him an innocent smile in return.

": What?:"

Thundercracker shook his helm and nearly yelped when Skywarp grabbed his . . . hang on! Thundercracker stared down at his exposed and throbbing cord that was gripped in Skywarp's servo.

": Primus I'm good!:" The purple jet teased as he lifted himself up and lowered himself down on Thundercracker before the blue jet could stop him. Thundercracker shiver as that wet heat engulfed him. Skywarp always felt so wonderful. The walls of his valve vibrated as Skywarp purred and Thundercracker bit his lip in an attempt to silence himself.

Tingles of pleasure swam through his body at the tightness of his bondmate but much to his dislike, Skywarp didn't move. Thundercracker met his mate's gaze with an almost pleading look. Pleading for him to stop this foolishness or to move he wasn't sure.

Skywarp broke the gaze to look across the room and turned back with a smile before taking Thundercracker's servo and bringing it up to his chest plate.

": Open me:"

Thundercracker, with great accuracy, went for the release to Skywarp's chest plates. They parted with an eager air and Skywarp's spark was bared to him. The blue orb pulsed in rhythm as the little smaller orb clung tight to it. Little strings of white light attaching it to the main . . . .Thundercracker looked to Skywarp's optics in shock and shear joy as he processed what he was seeing.

Their creation. Tied neatly to Skywarp's spark with thin threads of white energy.

": TC, we need to do a link-up.:"

^ *.*.*.*.* ^ . . .Flashback begins . . . ^ *.*.*.*.* ^ Sorta! You'll understand when you read! More like a mech thinking back from the present, but I didn't know what to call it!

He watched as he raced around the open sky of Cybertron. He watched as the jet barrel rolled and spun through the thin atmosphere. Could he ever beat that? Probably not. Starscream was beautiful. Always had been. His wings shone like silver and his cockpit glittered like unrefined energon crystals. His vibrant colour schyme powerful enough to send one into a daze. But his flying! It was beyond that of a mere mortal being!

Starscream swerved to the side and banked hard to the left, the scream of the thin wind as it was forced to part around his frame. Starscream had been named appropriately. He shone like a star in the pale beams of Cybertron's miniature and young sun and he could move fast enough to make the wind cry as it was ripped across the smooth surface of his wings, the friction causing the scream. Cybertron's air was thin but had tiny metal particals that scratched across Seeker wings resulting in constant buffing and cleaning of armour to remain in top flight condition.

He watched with a growing desire that swirled deep within him. He wanted, _needed_ Starscream! If only he could touch that smooth armour, that dark faceplate . . but Starscream had not spared him a single glance and for that he was angry! He _deserved_ to have Starscream as his own! Starscream had to notice him! He had to! No one, no one, ever missed him! He was not easy to miss with his sun kissed armour.

He was a brilliant warrior, a superb flier! He was creation of some of the most powerful mechs on Cybertron and still he was ignored by the only one he had ever shown interest in.

" Your in over your helm!"

" Not a chance! He doesn't see past those two!"

" You could go up and wave in his face and all it would get you is a swift and brutal punch to the optics!"

The voices sneered at him. Advice from his 'friends'. Firestreak had taken great care to taunt him about being inferior to two low life Seekers that had the dullest paint jobs in all of Vos! Skywarp and Thundercracker must be removed from the equation if he was to be successful! And then there was _him_! The big ugly brute that called himself a Seeker of Vos! He tarnished the name of Vos ever since his Sparking! And now he was tainting the most beautiful creature Vos had ever produced!

This would not stand! This could not stand! He simply couldn't allow it!Then Vos was bombed and the Seekers scattered all over Cybertron to brace the filth of the Groundpounder cities. With their polluted and heavy airspace, Seekers nearly lost their desire to own the Skies. It didn't feel the same. Just open air with no specially crafted towers to fly through or around, no other air traffic to compete with. There was so little of them now! They were on the verge of extinction and without leadership and that was all _he_ needed. The great Megatron of the Pits! Every remaining Seeker flew to him to fly _under_ him! Him! A mere, unworthy groundpounder!

He didn't go! He would not lower himself to that level. To follow a groundpounder! It made his circuits twist in disgust! And of course, he had his own mission. He had to find Starscream. He had to! To continue their race using only the best fliers! Any who went to Megatron to eat energy out of his servo were worthless pieces of scrap! They were disowned by their once called brethren! They were rogues! Never again to be graced with the name of Seekers!

He knew that Starscream would not bow to anyone. The jewel of Vos, the _Icon_ of Vos had to be elsewhere! He just had to find him! No he and the remaining Seekers searched out the very Seeker they deemed fit to lead them into an age of perfection! With all weaklings removed, only the strong remained! Their race will only grow more powerful with each generation!

That was his dream. To have Starscream at his side as his beloved Bondmate and Leader. They would have their own creation and heir to the throne that they would have built with their very own servos!

But that was crushed when he found out the truth! Starscream had changed. He was drugged with false truths!. His processors unclear. He was a sparkling in an Acid storm that needed guidance to seek shelter! And he would be the one to guide him. That was the only logical explanation.

Starscream, I will save you from him, from them! I will come for you!

* * *

Before I rap up! I want you guys to note most of what Skywarp says about Starscream and Skyfire! Particularly in the flashbacks!

Come on! Who do you think is coming for Starscream?

Okay! So I started it yesterday so technically i done my exams today!

And I discovered that seagulls are very heavy birds! How do I know this? Well I shall tell you! And I swear to Primus, God and any other deity you can think of that this is true!

My friends and I were eating lunch outside before we went to do English Paper 2. I was eating my sandwich which tasted delicious! Until my friends started to scream. I felt this heavy weight upon my head and six long things that were sharp. Air was gushing all around me! Something tugged on my sandwich but failed to get it out of my grasp and the weight fell off my head to the side. I turned and there was a big white seagull less then 20cm away from me, looking at me as if **I **had done something wrong!

I flicked my hand at him to shoo him away but he stood fast and merely opened his mouth every time my hand came near. I went to ignore him and looked at my sandwich. There was a perfect straight cut down the centre where the bird had bitten it! I put that piece down to the side and picked up a fresh piece of bread while my friends and I laughed our heads off at the incident!

I told them that next time they should give me a "heads up" when my friend opposite me began to show me her reaction, as in she acted it out again. I had asked her what it looked like from her view! She was really good and I mean really good, her arms flailing and her eyes wide with shock and i was think to myself ' how the hell is she so good?'

Then I found out!

The dam bird came in again from behind me, flew right over my head and snatched the neglected piece of bread! He tried to swallow it as quickly as possible but another seagull came down and stole it!

But do you know what the best part is? The whole bloody school saw it!

SHUT UP!


End file.
